Code of the Guardians
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: North thought Jack is finally mature enough to take things seriously, so he shows him the rule book that all four guardians made a few hundred years ago to avoid angering each other, but turns out the hellion was only capable of breaking rules and pissing them all off one by one. Who knew the Guardian rules could be so silly?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Hello there dear readers or to whomever will read this. This chapter is an intro to give a little more sense to the summary because I can't fit this entire paragraph into that tiny little box space.**

**Anyway, have you ever wondered what was in the book that North was holding ASIDE from the oath? Cause I pondered on that for a long time and I thought that each of the guardians had filled them up with silly rules of their own.**

**Here comes a little spoiler, if any of you have read the books, North and Bunnymund seemed to argue a lot.**

**So the rule book is the solution to it all! lol they fill them up with their policies and expect each other to follow, and now they have forced Jack to read it! Which has chaos written all over it, since the rules are fun to mess with and extremely silly.**

**Well of course I made those rules up XD**

**So here's how this goes…**

**Each update will centralize on one rule, which Jack is going to mess up.**

**There won't be any pairings (if I can help it) and I still don't know how far this is gonna get.**

**Open for suggestion, if you made up a rule in you mind, feel free to review.**

**So, how does that sound so far?**

**Next chapter would be focused on the first rule North ever made, and the first prank Jack is gonna pull.**

**I own nothing, have fun. Reviews/ feedbacks appreciated.**


	2. The Golden Rule?

It was one of Jack's worst days. The rain was pouring hard and it is just the perfect time for North to summon them for a meeting. He didn't hate the rain, he just dislikes it, mainly because the wind was violent at this time, lashing him around like a rag doll and making him feel nauseous, and besides, rain does not go well with his zero degree body temperature.

He finally arrived on his destination in the North Pole where the cold was welcoming. The sun sat happily above the sky and there was no sign of rain clouds any where.

Frost had began to trail his damp hoodie, stiffening him all over, that part he hated the most, his body freezes everything damp and turns them to ice.

He stands in front of the giant maple brown doors of Santoff Claussen, seemingly made out of chocolate cookies at ginger bread with icing decorated on the rounded edges. But it wasn't and the true surface was made of wood that looked like baked flour.

The yetis open the doors wide, welcoming him with their gibberish language. It's like it was only yesterday that he found the North Pole and tried to bust in several times, having yetis throw him out every time he tried.

He is happy, now that he was allowed to explore and venture the wonders of Santa's workshop.

The familiar scent of peppermint filled the air along with the delightful smell of baking cookies and eggnog.

The place was as tidy as ever, several dozens of gifts were already stacked up below the giants Christmas tree on the center of the lobby disregarding that it was only mid-summer. North sure knew how to be prepared to avoid procreating and last minute preparations.

Several elves lined up on the winding staircase. Jack took a closer glimpse to find out that they were porcelain statues like the nut crackers that stand by the tree. _Well that's a new touch,_ he says to himself.

But the place was abnormally quite. Usually it would have been bustling when they guardians were around, yetis rush over to serve eggnog, answer doors and do North's commands, but now all of them were gathered by the door way.

Tooth's mini fairies would have been chirping, buzzing and darting around, exploring the wonders of the workshop, Bunny would have been complaining about how he had a lot of work to do and North's booming voice would have echoed the walls.

But now it was still, there was no trace of noise neither, was there any trace of the guardians.

He shrugs and throws himself on the big comfy brown couch nearby; concluding that he was early and North was probably in his workshop creating a new design of toys or something.

He absent mindedly freezes an unlucky elf who happened to pass by, oh how much Jack loves too see the tiny little creatures frozen solid on spot.

He could even play golf with them using his staff, he has done it several times before meetings, and he even got Sandy to do it with him.

Jacks shifts slightly, not comfortable with sitting still for a long time, he bolts to his feet and unfreezes the poor little elf who immediately ran as far away as he could.

He decides to look around, after all, he was finally allowed in the Pole after 300 years of plotting strategies and tricks to slip past the yetis.

He paces around the Christmas tree, memorizing all it's fantastic detail. It was about ten feet tall coated with a stream of cotton to make it look like fresh fallen snow, transparent red baubles hung from each leaf. The top part was covered with bright pine poinsettia and the lower portion had artificial pine cones that glittered in the light. On the peak of the tree sat an angel statue dressed in a white gown, her wings seems to be moving to the breeze of the wind.

Santoff Claussen is filled with endless wonders, but Jack is sick and tired of waiting and decides to check the globe room.

He gathers a gust of wind from the open windows and propels himself up to the rafters and back down to the ground where he land right nest to the globe.

Empty, it was empty, there wasn't even a stray yeti running around.

Sighing, Jack stares at the globe, dotted with bright golden lights only it was more than before, he wonders how many believers he has out of those hundreds of lights.

He gathers another gust of wind, this time a little bit more moderate that gently flings him to the other side which was the front door of North's work area.

He expects the jolly man to be sitting on his desk, working on a prototype like he always does.

He gently pushes the door open the heavy door with protesting windows, and to his disappoint, he sees nothing but an open window and a toy train sitting in the middle of the tracks.

He strays through the hallways, curtly pushing each door he sees open. "Where could they be?" He asks to no one particular.

Maybe it was one of those discussions that he wasn't allowed to hear. In instances North request him to leave the room for a brief moment while the others discuss something else. He always tried to listen through the doors but always fails.

He didn't get why he was always shooed away, North never asks any other member to leave while they discuss something else, _was it because he was new? Or was it because they didn't trust him?_

Jack pushes another door half heartedly, expecting to see either yetis or elves. But this time, four figures jolts slightly upon hearing the door creek open making Jack raise his staff thinking that someone was about to pounce on him.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he relaxed when he sees the four guardians gathered around a cherry would table with the familiar thick brown book with the letter "G" on the center laid on the middle.

"Oh, it's you guys," Jack lowers his staff and examines their faces. They were all wearing the same stern looks on their faces, except Bunny, who still looked the same as always, eye brows furrowed, arms crossed to his chest and a small egglette wobbled in front of him.

"Ah, Jack" North is the first one to speak, "have a seat"

His eyes lands on the empty chair next to him, he leans his staff of the corner of the wall and hesitantly joins them.

The four guardians stare at him, they look more like a set of parents ready to confer with their daughter's boy friend's daughter or something.

"Um…so what are you guys doing," he asks rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"We were talking about you," Tooth said enthusiastically.

"Um…what about me?"

"About you being a guardian, I mean a guardian has rules, and North thinks you need to learn them," she speaks fast and hyperactive, and it took Jack time to understand what she said.

"She means you need to learn the rules that a guardian must follow," North clarified.

"Oh, well okay," Jack simply says and shrugs, "So what am I supposed to do?"

Sandy happily points at the book set right in front of them.

"I'm supposed to read that book," Jacks says with a shrug, "Sounds easy enough,"

"This is no joke Frost, ya gotta take this seriously," Bunny stats angrily.

Jack frowns, "These are rules, what fun do you expect me to make from them, rules are boring,"

"But they are important," North interjects, "these rules help us understand each other also to avoid angering each other."

"Wait a minute, you mean you guys wrote those rules?" asks Jack.

"Yes, we did, we wrote everything we like and dislike so each of us knows." Tooth explains happily.

Jack's lips pulls into a smirk. Bunny tenses up, he didn't like that look, why was he the only one who thinks showing Jack the book was a bad idea.

"A few hundred years ago," North begins, "we were still getting to know each other, and, I have to say we get in argument all the time, am I right? No?" he turns to Bunny who rolls his eyes.

"This was my idea, to gather up each of our rules and policies to avoid angering each other."

"So when to I get to add my rules here?" Jack implores mischievously.

"After, you read this." North lifts the book and hands it to the winter spirit who nearly topples over from the weight.

"So, I'm supposed to carry this around Burgess?" he muses.

"Nah, leave it here at the pole and come back anytime to finish," North advices. "Now, time for relaxation, it's getting hot here."

Jack couldn't keep his curiosity in control as his eyes constantly landed on the big thick book that settled on his thighs.

He was sitting in a big red chair in front of the fireplace. He ran fingers through the sides of the golden yellow pages, but he didn't dare open it due to Bunny still glaring daggers at him, he began to wonder why Bunny was so worried about him seeing his written rules.

After listening to a couple of North's random stories, Tooth and Sandy leaves early, confirming that they still had a lot of work to do over night.

Bunny has also excused himself, reasoning that he still had a big job behind in the midst of July.

North was beginning to get drowsy and wanted nothing more but a good night's rest.

"Jack, you may come and go to read the book anytime you wish," says North.

Jack nods and fakes a yawn, "But North, can I stay here tonight? I'm too lazy to travel back to Burgess."

"Of course you can!" the man booms, "you are always welcome here, any time you want."

"Thanks North," Jack flashes a smile and North takes off.

Jack couldn't battle his curiosity anymore; in reality he wasn't even tired at all.

He flips the book open and the first thing he sees was the oath he recited when he was proclaimed guardian. It was written in cursive gold letters, inside a rectangular printed box that resembled an ancient scroll.

He flips the book to another page to find the word 'rules' printed on the middle.

A smirk creeps onto his face; he instantly turns it to the other page.

_**Code 1: No one is to disturb North on Christmas Eve unless someone is about to die or Pitch Black has infiltrated the pole.**_

Jack nearly burst out laughing, "So this is the guardian rules? Who knew it could be this fun to mess with."

His mind seemed to be functioning on his own without permission as he instantly thinks up a plan.

And the phrase 'someone is about to die' really helps.

It wasn't Christmas eve anyway, _North could take a joke right? _Besides he wanted to see what North would say.

He didn't feel like flipping to the other page anymore because he was already caught up with the current one.

He bolts up his chair and marches to North's office.

North hasn't gone to bed yet, he was about to before Jack came barging in his office door screaming "Help! Help" his arms waving up and down.

"What is it?" he asks in puzzlement.

"It's Bunny! Heisfreezingtodeathoutsideth epole!" the winter spirit blurts and rushes out the door, trying to hold back his laughter.

"WHAT!?" North did not waste anymore time, he races after Jack, calling the yetis to follow.

They run outside as fast as they could, North glanced wildly around the front clearing to see nothing but fallen snow. Jack suddenly collapses on the floor laughing his heart out.

It took time for North to realize that it was just a joke, "I see you have read the rule book." He says sternly.

"Sorry," Jack mutters in between laughter, "I couldn't help it."

"It's fine," he says, he already got used to the mischievous spirit's tricks and seemingly enjoys it.

He knows Jack could take things seriously when he needed to, so he didn't bother restraining him.

Jack couldn't stop laughing, oh how he wanted to tell Jamie everything.


	3. Forgetful Bunnymund

**Thank you guys so much, the truth is, I never thought anyone would read this story XD I'm so happy right now I think I'm gonna explode!**

**Lol as for the rules you guys submitted, thanks as well, they'll be in the further chapters, but right now, keep them coming, if you still do have ideas :D unfortunately I only have 19 rules all in all and I think I am slightly getting writer's block.**

**So, enjoy, have fun and I own nothing.**

* * *

Jack pushes open the ginger bread textured doors of Santoff Claussen and pokes his head in. the hallways was empty, no elves and yetis in sight. North was probably resting, since it was still 5:30 am

He slips himself in, gently shutting the door behind him.

He was grateful to North for letting him stay in the pole for a while, back them he could get even as far as two feet from the door without being thrown out.

He never recalled having a home, but he wanted to know what it was like.

He sets the thought aside, right now; he couldn't wait to see what else was contained inside that book he thought was so boring.

Honestly he really enjoyed last night, North's expression was priceless and he thought he would be mad, but he wasn't, instead he seemed to be enjoying it.

He has his usual mischievous grin plastered on his face as he heads to the globe room, where he had left the book.

Jack was surprised that no one even touched the book, it was still exactly in it's place on the red puffy chair her was resting on last night.

He leans his staff on the wall and began to search through the pages.

There was code two written behind the page where the first rule was.

_**Code 2: do not attempt to pull Bunny's ears, no matter how big and floppy they are, or else he'll-**_

Jack was literally rolling around the floor laughing, "What kind of rule is that?"

The laughing continues for about 15 minutes before Jack pulls himself off the floor gasping for breath.

He returns to the rule he was reading, the last word seemed to be smudged with paint, probably taken down by North because it was too violent.

"That cottontail, he doesn't know what's coming for him today," he grins and opens the window next to the globe before doing a back flip and leaping out.

* * *

"Crikey!" Bunny yelped as he hops around the warren chasing some of his stray eggs that has gone haywire after he got home from the meeting. He hasn't slept yet, but he hoped to get some soon, right now he needed to wrangle up all the running eggs before they crack themselves before Easter even comes.

A few minutes after Jack left, North walks in with his army of yetis and find the rulebook browsed to another page and the window wide open. He shakes his head in amusement, "What is that Jack up to now?" he remembers last night when Jack pulled the silly prank on him and he actually believed him.

Phil speaks something in yetish and North chuckles, "Oh Phil, I guess I finally know what it is like to have a child around."

Once Bunny was done gathering up the loose eggs and storing them to their designated baskets, his limbs ached from hopping around all night and his eyes threatened to close.

"Finally, I can get some rest." He mutters and curls up in his nest (since I don't know where bunnies sleep)

* * *

Jack peers into the entrance tunnel of the warren, "Well this is going to be fun, I wonder if cotton tail is around." He casually walks in and find the sleeping rabbit in the middle of the field."

He smirks and makes his way to him as quietly as possible, he was fully aware that Bunnymund had the sharpest hearing and even the slightest noise could wake him up.

Slowly he climbs on the rock right above tired Bunnymund and grabs hold of his ears, tugging them.

"Crikey!" Bunny jolts upright "What the? FROST!"

And the chase begins, Jack getting the head start, zooing out the tunnels within seconds while Bunny was on his heals.

The furry creature suddenly stops on his tracks, "Wait a minute, what was I doing?" he asks himself.

Jack pulls over and cautiously draws near him, "What's the matter Kangaroo?"

"No, I just don't rememba what I was doin' before, did ya pull my ears?" he asks.

"Well can't you tell? Why what happens if I do?" he implores warily and takes a few steps back.

"Nothin' I just forget stuff," Bunny's tone calmed down a little.

Jack bursts out laughing, rolling around the floor while clutching his stomach, "You….you forget things….when your ears are pulled." He says while gasping for breath, "Are those things somehow connected to your brain or something?"

Bunny just rolls his eyes "It's not Funny Frost, it's been in my rules for several hundred years."

"Oh, what kind of rule is that?"

"Just get outta here before I'd something!"  
"Okay, okay!" Jack takes off easily; he didn't want to know what a mad forgetful kangaroo could possibly do.

But Bunny seemed less angry than he was the first time Tooth pulled his ears a few hundred years ago.

That kid was growing on him, and he is starting to like his tricks, not like he was gonna tell him that.

"I told North not to let that little show pony see those rules," he growls and crawls back to his nest.


	4. Exploding Sandy

_Originally Tooth is next, but since nightmre13 asked for Sandy, here is Sandy! Lol thanks for your rules guys, keep them coming if you still have ideas :D_

* * *

The Sandman is well known for his kindness, patience and great compassion, which is the reason why he is chosen to be a guardian by man in the moon. But being 'kind, patient and compassionate' doesn't mean there aren't things that anger him.

Originally he is supposed to fend off the nightmares from Pitch with some of his dreams, but now that Pitch was vanquished it had become a little habit of his that it became his job to bring dreams to children every night.

Sandy also dreams himself, but he hardly has time, since he is the one traveling from country to country to give dreams.

Sandy takes short naps once in a while, but after that, it's back to work! But when he falls into deep sleep that is the time he dreams.

_**Code 3: never wake Sandy up when he is at dream state.**_

Jack snorts, "Why?" he chuckles and began to glance around the pole. Sandy had just come to visit last night; maybe, just maybe if he was lucky, Sandy would be asleep.

But it was day time, and he has high doubts that it wouldn't happen, so he just sat there, drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

But still his curiosity was stronger than his thoughts; it's because of that curiosity that he was able to cause a lot of mischief these past 300 years, which according to himself was a gift, a very unique gift.

He couldn't help but think of the peaceful Sandman's reaction IF he woke him up during a dream.

It couldn't be that bad, after all Sandy is the bringer of dreams, he could do it anytime he could, right?

He fold the corner of the page he stopped on and slides off his seat, "I hope Sandy is still here." He trails out the door.

And to his luck, Sandy was by the window of the workshop fast asleep, sand images of the moon above his own head, Jack couldn't help it. He paces towards the little man and lightly pokes him.

With that, a dust of sand is emitted from the golden coat of Sandy.

Jack pokes him again and the dust cloud expands.

He pokes him again and Sandy inhales, sucking the dust cloud back in.

Jack began shaking him.

There was a slight puffing, and Jack felt Sandy's coat expand.

And then BOOM!

Golden sand explodes everywhere covering the room with sparkling dust. Sandy jolts awake and came face to face with Jack's wide eyed expression.

He gapes at the scene, eyes trailing around the room filled with his sand. Jack suddenly laughs, "What….just …happened…."

Sandy replays the exploding sand scene using his images. "Oh, so, you explode, once someone wakes you up?"

Sandy gave him a thumbs up and Jack laughs again, "Wow Sandy, that is like a gift…wow…just wow,"

Sandy nods and silently and joins in the laughter as well.

"I'm off to more reading!" Jack says enthusiastically before flying out of the window.

Sandy shrugs and stretches his limbs, time to go back to work, normally he would over sleep.

But now Jack served as his alarm clock.

"Now what do we have here?" North asks standing by the door way.

Sandy makes a picture of a snowflake.

North chuckles, "looks like Jack is having too much fun with the rules."

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, but it's early in the morning and I'm typing like crazy, I just wanted to post this and keep regular updates before I get tired of this fandom and give up again like what happened to all my other past stories. _

_I really hope that does not happen though._


	5. Hyperactive Tooth

_**Code 4:**__** NEVER**_ _**give Tooth any sugar.**_

The word 'never' was underlined in bold; there must be a reason behind it, another mystery that Jack planned to solve with his little experiments.

Surely Tooth would be a little anti sugar, considering she is the Tooth fairy, and she wouldn't want anyone to have ruined teeth and cavities, taking a part of a dentist; she would want children to take care of their teeth but the tooth fairy not allowed to consume sugar was the big question.

And why was the word 'never' underlined? Was sugar somehow poisonous to a tooth fairy or she just plainly hates sugar.

Well, he couldn't find anyone actually 'hating' sugar; he himself loved a little sugar, its fun, sweet and tasty, so why not show tooth what she is missing out on?

He quickly throws open the nearest window and lets himself fall freely from the high edge of Santoff Claussen, just as the yetis thought he was plunging 50 feet to the ground, Jack was whipped away by the wind, high up into the air and on the way to the Tooth palace.

"Hey Tooth," he greets casually walking in the front doors of her palace making all the mini fairies lined up beside the large doors faint.

"Oh hello Jack," she beams, "What are you doing here today?"

"Me? Oh I was just wondering about this….certain code I read…."

"IS it about Sandy?" she asks happily, "You know, I am the first one to see him explode."

Jack snorts, "so that is why Sandy made that rule."

"Yep. California! Now!" she commands one of her mini fairies who happened to be eve's dropping.

Jack was taken back by her military like commands, "well, um….I was wondering about your rules, about the sugar part, is sugar poisonous to you?"

"No, it is not, but I am trying to avoid sugar for a reason, I just don't fully recall what happened since I made that rule about 200 years ago," she giggles "but what I do know is, sugar gives you cavities."

"You don't know how much fun you're missing out on Tooth?" he hovers above her, "haven't you ever tried cookies? Or anything sweet?"

She shakes her head, recalling all the times she rejected North's offer of cookies.

"Well, they are sweet ad fun, unlike anything else," he knew, considering how many times North offered him cookies and fruitcake topped with icing. "Why don't you try one? At the North pole," Jack takes off "Come on!"

Tooth reluctantly follows, assigning her mini fairies to different countries along the way.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea." Tooth says but Jack couldn't hear her, he was too far away, leaving her no choice but to trail after him.

Tooth bites her lip at the sight of a plate of creamy brown cookies set right in front of her, "Are you sure it's nice?"

"Yeah, why would children love it if it wasn't? I mean, you don't see children loving vegetables right?" Jack mentally burst out laughing, _children loving vegetables._

"Okay…maybe just this once," he hesitantly picks up a cookie and takes a small bite.

Sweetness lingered her tongue, right down to her spine and eventually found herself reaching for some more.

She turns to Jack's eager expression, "Why Jack these are wonderful!"

"See? What did I tell you?" but that still doesn't answer why 'never' was underlined.

He watches tooth scarf down more cookies,

"Who knew cookies could be this good?" she yells arm threw her arms in the air.

And within a few seconds she was darting around the pole like an eagle hunting for it's prey, only in a less quiet way.

"WHY JACK! I FEEL WONDERFUL!" she yells over and over again, her words as fast as the beat of her wings that it took time for Jack to understand what she was saying.

Not long, she starts screaming and grabbing elves, throwing the little things into the air like they were confetti.

And she flew around randomly hugging yetis.

North and Sandy came out from the work station and spots Jack running after the hyper active Tooth.

North immediately catches Jack, grabbing the scruff of his hood, "What iz going on here?"

"Um…" Jack laughs nervously, "Tooth might have eaten too much cookies today?"

"What? You gave Tooth cookies?" North stares wide eyed at him.

"Sort of….why is that a bad thing?"

"No, but why would you give Tooth cookies, she iz already hyper with out it." Explains North.

Jack nods in realization, "oh, so that is what sugar does to her," he looks at Tooth now swirling around the globe, "How do we get her to stop?"

"We usually wait until sugar wearz off"

Sandy shoots a ball of dream sand at tooth, making her collapse, a couple of golden teeth swirling around her head.

"Or, that could work too."


	6. Paranormal

_**Code 5: Guardians must stay as far away from crazy scientist as possible.**_

Upon reading this, Jack was a little disappointed; he expected to see another one of Bunny's rules since he was in the mood to mess with the Easter Kangaroo.

But it doesn't matter; now he had a couple of scientists to mess with.

He remembered messing with gardeners and farmers by making them think there were flying plants, but he never thought scaring scientists.

But the problem is, he didn't know where to find any scientists but Jamie might.

Speaking of Jamie, he hasn't visited him in a while now due to the rule book; he didn't have much time for anything else but his tricks.

He immediately shut the book and threw open the window, "Hey wind! Take me home!"

The strong gust of wind lashed the windows back and forth, and in a matter of seconds Jack disappeared.

He landed gently on the window sill and slipped himself inside the child's room. Jamie always left his window open ever since the battle with Pitch since he often visited him every night.

The room was empty and a blanket hung on the edge of Jamie's bed. Toy robots littered the floor, and pieces of paper with scribbles on it were everywhere.

Jamie must have left or something, since he normally visited at night, the door creaked open, and Jack suddenly froze, it couldn't be Jamie's parents, if it was, they won't be able to see him anyway.

Jamie's chocolate brown eyes lit up at the sight of Jack Frost standing by his window, "Jack!" he ran to give his friend a hug. "Hey kiddo" Jack greeted and returned his embrace.

"What's wrong? Where have you been?" the kid asked, chocolate brown eyes welling with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong." Jack unhooks his arms and scooted down to his level.

"But I thought Pitch was back and you guys were fighting him." Jamie's voice quivered slightly.

"Pitch black will never come here, not in my watch, but anyway," Jack switched into a more jolly tone, "I wasn't here cause I was busy doing certain stuff, but guess what?"

"What?" Jamie's eyes were wide with enthusiasm.

"I am, officially a guardian," Jack made a fist pump in the air but Jamie cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean? Aren't you already a guardian?"

"Yes I am already y a guardian, but now I actually feel like one, do you remember that huge book North was holding?"

Jamie nodded

"Well, that thing is filled with rules and they just showed it to me a few days ago."

"Rules?" the young child repeated, not amused.

"Yeah at first I was like pfft! Rules, that's no fun, but turns out the thing is filled with their personal rules, like never pull bunny's ears!"

Jamie started laughing, "I remember when I did the same thing to my dad's house rules."

"Oh you devious kid," Jack shuffled his brown hair, "But I didn't just come here to tell you this, I came here for your help."

"You want me to help you?" Jamie parroted, his lips curling into a large grin.

"Yep, you'll be like my side kick or something," he chuckled, "who knows how many more rules are left in that book,"

"So, what kind of rules did you break?" Jamie asked mischievously, he was starting to look like Jack, with his little smirk plastered on his face.

"Well," Jack paused, "Don't tell Bunny I told any off these to you."

Jamie crossed his heart with his index finger.

"Okay," the winter spirit began, "Bunny forgets things when you pull his floppy ears, Sandy explodes sand when you disturb him on his dream state, Tooth is hyper, or hyper-er when you give her sugar and North…he panics too much."

Jamie was on the floor, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it would have been hilarious if he was there to see al their faces but, who knows what the future has stored for him,

Jack just watched amusingly as his believer practically rolled around the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Stop it kiddo, you'll get yourself a stomach ache and if you keep that up, your parents might think your nuts." The teen jested.

Jamie unsteadily stood up, still clutching his stomach and was gasping for air.

Jack stared at the boy with his signature smirk, after Jamie got enough air to breathe normally, he asked "want know what we're gonna do today?"

"Yes!" the kid cried happily.

"Well, do you know any good scientists? We're gonna scare the daylight out of them."

"Does my science teacher count?"

"Close enough, now lead me there," Jack picked up his young friend on his back and leaped out the window.

Scientists always jump into action, whenever something 'paranormal' ever happens around, some might even go crazy and run around with they weird metal contraptions.

Same goes for Jamie's teacher, he was a normal man who looked to be the age of 40 but he was weirder once he starts teaching a class.

He would always experiment with things, even kill a fly in the middle of class and cut it open in front of nine year olds.

He was strange, and the most boring teacher in the history of the world, which is why Jamie would love to mess with him.

Jack gently settled him on a branch of a tree next to the window where the science teacher stood with his test tubes of different colored liquids.

Jack held up a leaf against the window and rubbed it several times, but the teacher didn't pay attention since there was an easy explanation that the wind did it.

Then held up an empty bucket, then a tree branch, then a bicycle wheel.

And the teacher was beginning to cower, the wind couldn't have picked up all those things, but he didn't think it would be the cause of ghosts, he didn't believe in ghost, nor will he ever will.

But the things just kept swinging by in mid air, a remote control, a game console, who knows where all those stuff were coming from.

It kept up, a pair of glasses, a bird's nest, a cat! And then Jamie.

"Hi!" he waved at him happily.

The teacher just ran out screaming.

"Best day ever!" Jamie screamed and started laughing his heart out.

Well, that proved that there's no point in hiding from scientists cause they won't see then anyways.

And besides scientists are idiots, or that's what Jack thinks, and he is looking forward for even more exiting tricks he could pull.


	7. Phil The Adventurous Yeti

_**Code 6: never let Phil out of the pole.**_

Jack's icy blue gaze darted on Phil, the leader of the yetis, commanding the other furry creatures what to do or how to prepare presents.

He imagined the yetis, never leaving the pole, but why was Phil specifically stated on the book? Besides, he didn't know yetis did go outside of the pole.

Still Jack kept observing Phil, muttering a bunch of words in yetish. The poor guy seems to hate his life, slightly. Jack would always find him talking to himself whenever he was alone.

Phil seemed to be hardworking, still he looked miserable, maybe it was because he was trapped in the Pole.

Maybe that was something he needed to ask Phil personally, if only he could understand yetish, or whatever language he was speaking.

Still, he continued to spy on the hairy beast for a few more minutes and found him constantly glancing out the window, his shoulders slumping with a deep sigh.

_Yep, Phil did want to get out of the pole so badly _poor creature.

It made sense. Phil was always grumpy. He couldn't take a joke either. The first time Jack tried to bust in the Pole and broke a window with an elf, every yeti started to laugh, except Phil, who just grabbed him easily and tossed him out.

Now the only question is why Phil isn't allowed out of the Pole.

Jack furtively stalked behind Phil while he was placing a box of toy robots on a shelf, "hey Phil!" he said placing both his hands behind his back while rocking on his heels.

The abrupt greeting made Phil jump slightly, dropping the metal blue robot he as holding with a loud clatter.

Phil turned around and faced the winter spirit behind him, he gave him an annoyed expression and a muffled grunt, before returning to work.

"Sorry," Jack cleared his throat, "There is just something I need to ask you, it's very important, you see I've been reading about the-"

Phil didn't let him continue, he gave a series of grunts and waved his furry arms in the air, saying that he is trying to work, if only Jack could understand him.

The yeti just face palmed as Jack stared at him wide eyed, "What?"

Phil's shoulders slumped again; there was no way he could finish his work before Christmas with Jack around.

But he had to admit, the winter spirit did bring a lot of joy to him ever since he became a guardian.

"I was just…well…..aw forget it, would you like to go outside?" Jack asked, Phil's eyes lit up with amazement.

"Yeah, we could have a snow ball fight, or something," Jack continued, "Hey when's the last time you've been outside?"

Phil pointed up ten fingers.

"Days?"

He shook his head.

"Months?"

Grunt

"Years?" the yeti nodded and Jack's eyes widened, "Years?" he repeated.

Phil sighed.

"Well, let's get out of here, I'm sure North wouldn't mind."

**I'm afraid that's it for now, I'll be making a part two of this called Chasing Phil, cause right now I am running out of time. It's early in the morning but I just really want to update.**


	8. Chasing Phil

Phil frolicked around the snow matted floor outside of Santoff Claussen., rolling around a pile of snow.

Jack perched himself on a tree, his eyes gleaming with amusement as he watched his yeti friend playing around the snow bank like he was just a mere child. It's nice to see the yeti, who was always hard working, have a little fun for once.

"That's why he was always so grumpy," Jack smirked, forming a snowball in his palms, "aw Phil"

The yeti began chasing him once the snowball made contact with his brown fur.

The chase lasted longer than expected, and Jack led Phil farther and farther away from the pole without noticing.

The sun has begun to set, it was the only time Jack adverted how different his surroundings were.

They were somewhere in the middle of the forest, not far from the workshop. "Hey Phil!" Jack called out to the yeti in the middle of the clearing, "Do you know how to get back?"

Seems like Phil couldn't hear him, he was tossing snow around like a little child only in a more hyperactive way, like Tooth.

"Um…Phil?" Jack inched forward, "I think it's time we should head back."

Upon hearing this, Phil whipped around and shook his head with a pleading expression.

"What? Why don't you want to go back?"

Phil explained in yetish, nothing Jack could understand.

"But you have to go back; North is probably looking for you,"

The furry creature sat down on the floor, shaking his head stubbornly.

Jack inhaled deeply, "come on Phil, you could go out some other day."

Phil didn't even move, they conversation was very one sided, "I'll go get North then" the hellion said after a long moment of silence.

Phil began to panic, practically waving his arms in the air.

"Okay then…" the winter spirit turned around and began to head back, when Phil suddenly gave a loud cry ran off further.

"Hey wait!" Jack ran after him, honestly he was just kidding about the telling North part.

Phil wasn't anywhere in sight, "oh no….." Jack mentally face palmed, _where did Phil run off too?_

He took off into the sky to get a better view. There was nothing in sight, not even the hustling of the branches.

_What now? _His stomach felt like a bottomless pit, he didn't have the guts to tell North, he would get in trouble, the rules were written there for a reason, and now he really needed help in finding Phil, where ever he might be.

_Jamie _it suddenly came to him, maybe he knew where Phil could go. He has seen the boy with a lot of books about mythical creatures; he's bound to know where Phil would hide.

"Hey wind! Take me home!"

Jamie sat in front of his desk top, doing some research for his science homework. 'Bigfoot' he punched in the letters on the keyboard and googled it, a chain of images appeared on his screen.

He flexed the mouse and zoomed in on the picture when suddenly a cold gust of wind busted the widows open.

"Jamie!" Jack emerged with an urgent expression, "Hey I don't have much time to explain, but I really need your help on catching a yeti,"

"Yeti, as in bigfoot? I'm doing a research on it right now!" Jamie bounced.

"Yeah, well I just let Phil out for a walk this morning but refuse to go back to the pole and ran off," Jack explained breathlessly, "care to help me find him?"

"Sure!" the child jolted to his feet, "but what if my mom comes in?"

"I'm sure it'll just be a while…..I hope" the winter spirit rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"A while? I want to spend the whole day!"

"Then we will," _kids these days _Jack rolled his eyes and scooted down, "hop on!"

Jack gave Jamie a piggy back ride, shooting out the window immediately.

_Phil couldn't have gone far on foot._

_Wrong_

Turns out Phil got one of North's snow globes, by now he was already in Alabama.

Jack and Jamie have been circling the forest by the pole for hours, still Phi l wasn't anywhere in sight.

"How far could that thing have gone?" Jack grunted, his back was starting to get sore, "It's just a yeti! Unless…." He recalled the last time he was shoved in a sack, Phil had a snow globe.

Of course a snow globe, Phil could be in any part of the world by now.

He face palmed, "well Jamie, I guess you'll have to do your homework first, Phil could be anywhere,"

"Wait, why?" Jamie peered at where Jack was staring, "did you find Phil?"

"No, but he might be anywhere right now, he has one of those snow globes that opens portals to any part of the world."

'But I wanna stay, homework is no fun." The boy whined

"You're getting more and more like me by the second," the hellion smirked, "fine with me, but where should we start?"

"Um…it says on my school book that bigfoot loves to explore forests."

"Then we should head to the forests,"

They were gone in a flash, causing all the trees to sway.

The wind carried them as fast as it could, the only problem is Jack wasn't sure where he was heading, he wasn't even sure where to start.

For the past hours they've searched the forests of Burgess, Argentina, Brazil, basically they were just darting around the whole world.

Still no Phil.

That guy is good….

"Jamie, I really think you should go home to find more information about Bigfoot, there gonna be useful," Jack suggested setting him down on the Canadian land, "Do you remember any info you read?"

"I haven't read anything yet actually…"

"Then go, we don't have much time left…." Jack picked him up instantly and flew off to home.

"Isn't that Phil over there?" Jamie pointed at the creature behind sneaking beind him.

Jack whipped around, "PHIL!"

The yeti immediately threw the snow globe and climbed in. before it disappeared, Jack managed to zoom in right in time.

They ended up in China, _Geez Phil sure is adventurous._

With another toss they landed in London.

And then another, they traveled to Spain.

"That's it!" Jack snapped, "I had enough of this."

Phil got ready to throw the globe, Jack abruptly threw himself at the yeti, tackling him while shouting North Pole.

The globe obeyed his orders and they all landed safely by the fireplace with North standing in front of them, his arms crossed.

"Well, I see you are back."

"Yeah, I have a lot of explaining to do…." Jack grinned "Wait, how did you know I let Phil out?"

"You left book open"

"Wait, I remember closing it….." then it dawned him, "WIND!"


	9. Obsession

Bunny isn't the type of person to mess with.

When you think of the words 'Easter Bunny' the first thing that pops into your mind would be an adorable little critter in a basket of eggs.

But your thoughts will all change once you see the 'real' Easter Bunny. A six foot tall rabbit with an Australian accent, definitely different from children's fantasies.

Albeit, no matter how different it is, he still loves carrots like all the other rabbits do.

_**Code7: never mess with Bunny if he didn't get his morning carrots.**_

As stupid as it may sound, it should be taken seriously, the guardians all learned it the hard way.

But Jack, who was still recovering from the Phil incident wanted to mess with Bunny so badly, no matter what happens he knew Bunny would never do anything to hurt him.

Not when North was standing there right behind them…..

They've been called early in the morning for a meeting at the pole. Unfortunately, Bunny didn't have time for breakfast.

Now he was thumping his foot impatiently, waiting for North to stop his ranting.

Jack was watching close behind, with his usual smirk that indicated that he had a lot to do on a day like this.

The Pooka was aware of Jack's gaze, "Oi, mate, whatever got into you to make you show that kid our rules? He's just gonna cause nothing but trouble."

"He cause trouble, then fixes it himself, all is fine!" North patted the large bunny in the shoulder. "Besides, he is guardian now; we need him to feel trusted."

The winter spirit couldn't tell what they were saying, but there's one thing he knew, Bunny's nervous in his presence, and he really loved that.

Jack had several carrots stuffed in the pouch of his hoodie, Bunny would love that, all he has to do is get it from him, which he never will.

Bunny could get a little crazy at times.

They were all waiting for Tooth and Sandy to arrive. Bunny was increasingly getting impatient, pacing back and forth while mumbling something in his Aussie language.

"Why are rabbits so worried all the time?" North repeated the same question.

"You wanna know why I am worried? Because of that!" Bunny pointed at the winter spirit who had taken interest on freezing cups of eggnog and handing it to the elves.

"Oh Bunny, will you relax, he's a child, let him have his fun." North said nonchalantly.

"Fun? He's driving me crazy!" Bunny was one step closer to tugging his ears.

Before North could reply, Tooth darted in from the window, "sorry I'm late North, the mini fairies can't manage without me, so I had to stay a little while until they all left. So did I miss anything?"

"No, we have not start yet-"

"Hey look!" North was cut off by Jack pointing at an elf who had licked the cup of frozen eggnog and ended up with it's tongue stuck.

North and Tooth chuckles while Bunnymund just rolled his eyes, not amused. There is nothing funny about freezing elves.

After Sandy finally arrived, North started with the meeting. Jack stood behind the large Russian, waving a carrot in front of Bunny.

Well, not exactly in front of Bunny, just right where he could see it.

Tooth giggled when she looked over Bunny who was almost drooling.

His weakness or weaknesses were carrots, and his tickle spot that sits on his shoulder blade.

But other than that, he couldn't resist carrots. His stomach began to protest and he soon found himself in a wild goose chase with the annoying little show pony.

"Better quit messin' with me or you'll find yourself beaten to a pulp!" Bunny spat, he was on all fours trying to catch Jack. Rabbits ARE fast runners, but they can't fly though.

"If you want to beat me to a pulp, then catch me first." Jack streaked up the railing of the spiral stair case.

"Not a good idea to race a rabbit mate." The massive rabbit bounded upstairs.

"Rabbits can't fly!" Jack dove off the balcony and back down to the center of the workshop.

Bunny huffed but still continued to chase the winter spirit. He didn't know why, but…he was having some fun.

Bunny shook his head, "Darn that kid got into me again."

"So what should we be doing about this?" Tooth asked pointing to the two guardians.

Sandy was tossing a comet like ball of dream sand up and down.

"Better stop them Sandy." North stared at the duo, running past a dozen of yetis who dodged them but crashed into each other.

"If you could catch them that is." Tooth's gaze could hardly follow Bunny and Jack, darting around everywhere.

Sandy shrugged and made an aircraft out of dream sand and drove it away, right above Bunny and Jack. A trap door opened, sprinkling dream sand everywhere.

"Oh Sandy" North looked at half a dozen of yetis who have fallen asleep on the ground, yet Bunny and Jack were still standing.

"All right that's it!" Bunny snapped, stopping dead on his tracks. "North, I'm leavin' to go have some breakfast, then I'll come back." He thumped his foot and disappeared into his tunnels.

"That rabbit, obsessed with carrots…and eggs." North shook his head.

"Got that right," Jack smirked.

Once again, that stupid looking old rule book had made his day.


	10. Outsmarted

_**Code 8: never race a Bunny.**_

Jack smirked, leaning back against the red arm chair, propping his feet up the desk while thinking of his new 'plan'.

Bunny and his silly rules, he just can't get enough of them. The rule book was like a joke book, where he could learn all his rival's deep dark secrets.

His smirk turn twisted into a mischievous grin. Bunny was fast, he had proven that in the warren. But Jack was fast too, the winter spirit was nimble, agile and with the wind by his side, he was even faster.

But he doesn't stand a chance against Bunnymund's powerful hind legs and agility.

He looked up at the sky, thinking up a new plan. Getting Bunny to chase him was easy. if he wasn't painting eggs, all he had to do is spill a cup of paint on top of his head, or steal his carrots again.

Either way, it still works.

He pushed his chair back and got up, pulling the large bound book shut before placing a heavy box on it, followed by a lamp, then a small bonsai tree.

He didn't want the wind to be blowing open his page _again._

Finding Bunny was easy as well, he is always in his warren when he's not in one of his egg hunts.

Jack rode the southern winds to Melbourne, Australia, where Bunny's permanent tunnels were lying on the forestry grounds of the dark woods that no one dared to enter.

It was dark for a reason, to keep humans from stumbling in the warren and fining a giant bunny painting eggs.

The trees were all bare, the bark was grey and rough like the ground filled with crumbling twigs, and mist filled the atmosphere, giving it that cold sinister feeling.

It looked like somewhat of Pitch Black's dwelling place at first glance.

So much for the birthplace of spring, it was sort of freaky to look at from the outside. That taught him a valuable lesson to never judge the book by it's cover.

Deep bellow was a grassy land where tall trees of different color grow, flowers of different kind blossom and everyday was spring.

Jack stood on a pile of dead foliage gathered around in a circle before jumping up and down on the surface. It was the entrance to Bunny's warren, but it wouldn't budge, perhaps he was too light. He slammed the butt of his staff, freezing it partially before slamming it back down again.

The ice cracked from the pressure and he plummeted down right into the warren.

"Oh kangarooooooo"

Bunny ignored his call, "what does he want this time."

"Hey Bunny!" Jack called again when there was no answer, "what's wrong with you?" he swung his staff in front of Bunny side to side.

Bunny on the other hand tried his best to ignore the winter spirit, but the stick was making him dizzy he had to swat it away.

"Ha!" Jack landed in front of him, "I thought you were dead or something."

"What do you wan this time ya show pony?" Bunny snapped loosing his patience.

"Why would you think that?" Jack grabbed his chest, pretending to be hurt by his words, "is it wrong to visit my friend?"

"Yeah, it's very wrong when you got your eyes on our secrets." Bunny scoffed.

Jack shrugged, pacing around the warren, "hey what did you do to this place? It looks different." He teetered on the edge of the purple lake, scooping up a handful of paint, "hey Bunny! Heads up!"

Bunnymund felt something damp make contact with his back. "What the?" he ran a paw through his gray fur to find in smothered in paint.

"Catch me if you can cotton tail!" Jack bolted away.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit mate." Bunny stood on all fours as he ran after Jack.

He used his best efforts and made a grab at the winter spirit's hood flopping around behind him, if only Jack would stop darting side to side.

Jack flung the excess paint from his hands right onto Bunny's face.

"Oh you'll pay for that mate!" Bunny ran even faster, partially hoping to increase the distance of his steps.

Jack suddenly darted sideways, leaving Bunny to wonder why. His questions were answered immediately when he almost bashed into his sentimental egg golem.

Fortunately he stopped right in time, "Frost!"

And the chase continued, he might be fast, but he just got out smarted by a trouble maker.

But he has to admit, he is having a lot of fun. And that is what Jack does, he brings joy to children, and to them guardians.

Though he will never tell him that. Ever.

**Sorry this chapter isn't quite meaningful, and it's short too. I'm just doing research for a project in school and I'm just itching to type.**

**Besides I've been on for 6 hours continuously, my eyes hurt ;_; curse you radiation XD **


	11. One Family

All those stories about Santa Clause, the jolly old fat man who delivered presents every Christmas Eve were all just tales that parents and grandparents told their children. None of them actually believed in Santa Clause, which is why none of them can see the 'real' Santa, who is big bulky man wielding two heavy swords with naughty and nice tattooed on his forearms.

All the rumors about Mrs. Clause weren't true either. Mrs. Clause was just invented by the parents in order to increase the enthusiasm of their children and make them happy, the fact that there are two Santa Clauses in this world.

It was a lie, and all the spirits knew that. North lived alone in the pole, with his elves and yetis who were enough to make him happy.

North wasn't interested in getting a wife either, he lived a perfect single life without listening to any ranting or lectures that normal wives do a lot.

He has his own free will to make his own decisions without anyone telling him what to do, but he did want children of his own. He spent so much time protecting children that he's grown fond of having his own, in the pole, with him taking care of them, raising them as his own. He could adopt children; he sees a lot of poor children wandering around the streets, though he didn't, out of fear. They were mortals, he was immortal, he didn't want to loose them and spend the next years grieving for them.

Toothiana had recently taken interest in becoming cupid and finding the 'perfect one' for North. It was a good thing she stopped, it was getting annoying. Everyday, he saw different spirits in the world, who were Tooth's close friends, gathered around the pole to meet North, which is why he created a rule and wrote it in the guardian's book.

_**Code 9: North is **__**not**__** interested in getting a wife.**_

Jack Frost does not pay attention to romance; he was the spirit of mischief, why would he care? He tosses snowballs at couples who past by his lake. Some stop on the edge to admire the beautiful view of the frozen lake and the frost covered trees, only to find a snowball has landed on their faces. Some divas start yelling at their boyfriends screaming it isn't funny, some even break up. Jack always gets away laughing all the time. There were some advantages of being invisible; you could do anything you want.

Reading North's rule nearly made his eyes bulge out. Romance was boring and he knew that, but the word 'not' was underlined again, which adds twice the fun in it. Besides, North needed someone special so he won't be yelling at yetis and sculpting children toys all the time. Jack knew North wanted children, he loved children. He also could use 'someone'

He knew just who it's gonna be.

Mother Nature led all the seasonal spirits. Jack was one of the seasonal spirits, though he never has listened to her and flies around the world spreading winter in different in different times. Explaining why it's winter in the Northern hemisphere while it's summer in the Southern.

Mother Nature was kind to Jack, even if he doesn't listen to her. It makes her perfect for North, they were both kind, gentle and forgiving.

Jack finally managed to drag Mother Nature into the bustling pole to meet North who is always cooped up in his office doing who knows what.

"Hey, how bout I leave you two to get to know each other, bye!" with that Jack sprinted out the door leaving Mother Nature and North in awkward silence.

Jack found Tooth outside North's workplace door, who claimed that she just dropped by to visit but in reality she was stalking North again.

Tooth and Jack waited anxiously outside the door, especially Tooth, who was hyperactive, darting around in swift motion, swirling around the winter spirit a couple of times.

After what seemed like hours, Mother Nature left, doing nothing but a friendly chat. North stood at the doorway staring at both Tooth and Jack.

"Jack, come in here for a while." North sounded serious. Yep, Jack was in trouble.

The door shut behind him. North stood right in front of him. "Iz the book isn't it?"

"Yeah…." Jack looked at his own feet in embarrassment.

North chuckle, "I thought I got Tooth to stop, now I wonder if I will ever get you to stop."

"Sorry, I just thought you might need someone." Jack muttered.

"Ah Jack, I am fine of my own." North patted his belly, "I can do whatever I want."

"I know you want children." Jack said.

"Yes, but I have you, Jack" he clamped a hand on his back, nearly making him topple over. The young winter spirit smiled, looking up at North,nth is was the time he realized that North was like a father to him, he never noticed before, but he brought joy to North as much as he brought joy to children.

**Well, this just got to me randomly :/ my dad used to tell me that there was a Mrs. Clause, and I used to believe that XD**

**P.S forget about the book series, that has nothing to do with this mother nature.**


	12. Groundhog Day

_**Code 10: Never, under any circumstances get Bunny and the groundhog under one roof.**_

"Hey, Bunny happy groundhog's day" Jack greeted, hanging upside down on a tree Bunnymund sat under, hand painting a basket of eggs as a hobby.

"Okay, now you just trying to kill me," the Pooka stood up, wanting to smash the egg he was holding down the ground to express his anger, but relented, he didn't want to hurt one of his beautiful googies.

"Come on!" Jack trotted after him, "why do you even hate the groundhog that much anyway?"

Bunny turned on his heels with a stern look on his face, "I used to hate you more than that wood chuck."

"Ouch," Jack clutched his chest and dropped to his knees, pretending to be hurt by Bunny's cold words. "Aw Bunny, how could you say something like that?"

The massive rabbit just rolled his eyes, un amused with the winter child's petulant jokes.

He continued to walk away, muttering "Get outta here," along the way.

"Come on," Jack scrambled to his feet. "Why do you hate the groundhog so badly?"

Bunny didn't reply, he just kept roving like the winter spirit wasn't there.

"Is it because he has his own holiday that has his name on the title?" Jack jeered, causing Bunnymund's ears to twitch.

"Aw, cottontail's jealous!" the mischief chimed, encircling him a couple of times.

Aster scoffed, "why would I be jealous of that rat bag? I don't even need a holiday with my name on it! I'm known worldwide!"

"Then why won't you tell me why you hate him?" Jack brought back the question, out of his curiosity and mischief.

Bunny huffed; there was no way Jack was leaving him alone without getting an answer. "Fine, you wanna know why I hate him?"

"Oh, you hate everyone." Jack corrected with his snicker. The pooka was trying his best to be patient with the young guardian. "Look, do you wanna know or what?"

"I'm all ears," the mischief stopped moving around and settled in front of the rabbit like he was about to listen to a story. Again, Bunny rolled his eyes of his childishness.

"First of all," he began with a sigh. "That stupid rat bag his very self-centered."

"Uh huh, keep going," Jack was hugging his staff like a teddy bear.

"Second, he keeps too much pride about the holiday he has dedicated to him." Bunny grimaced, showing his abhorrence.

"And third," Bunny shut his eyes, controlling his anger before snapping, "HE MESSES WITH MY EGGHUNTS!" he began hopping in circles. "Why that thing just keeps diggin' and diggin' without even thinkin', he doesn't even know where he's goin' my eggs drop down his filthy holes, my foot got caught in his one of his holes to." He paused, glancing over to Jack who was literally rolling around the floor laughing his heart out. Bunny shook his head, unpleased, "yeah yeah, it's very funny, but how would you feel if it happened on your holiday?"

"Nah, I just bring snow days to the world; I'd probably engage the groundhog into a snowball fight." Jack never met the groundhog, he's never even seen him before, but he's sure the critter would love a snowball fight, everyone does. "why don't you get to know him? I'm sure he's not that bad."

"I've talked to him once and that's enough torture." The Pooka plodded a few feet further, "now leave, I have a lot of things to accomplish."

"Like what?" the youth challenged. It was in the middle of February; clearly Bunny had nothing to do.

"Like…" Bunny trailed off, thinking of a good answer. "I have to plant some more flowers."

"Aren't there enough flowers in here?" Jack looked around the clearing that was literally blanketed with flowers.

"Just get out of ma warren so I can get some peace and quiet!" Bunny snapped. The teen raised his hands in defense, "okay, I'll leave." He disappeared into the tunnel, murmuring the words, "for now."

It made Bunny tense up a little. He sat back down under the tree with a heavy sigh and began to work on the egg he was previously painting.

* * *

Now Jack had a master plan, he will perform a little experiment, getting Bunny and the Groundhog in one place; he would try and make them friends. That sounded easy as pie.

But the first thing he needed to do was find the Groundhog. He's never met the Groundhog before. But he was fully aware that these creatures inhabit underground. Since it's Groundhog day, the creature would probably be active.

Jack flew above the forest looking for signs of any holes in the soil. A trail of dirt tracing around the trunk of the trees caught his gaze. Strangely it was moving, cascading around the forest, around the roots of the trees, causing the ground to deform.

It was the Groundhog, digging it's way through the soil. Successfully Jack has found his target; he knew the Groundhog would be living near the warren for Bunny to dislike him so much.

The end of the dirt trail skidded to a halt. Warily, Jack drew closer with his staff raised just incase something goes wrong. Suddenly a head popped out, the groundhog, he was staring at him awkwardly. Jack immediately lowered his staff and held it behind his back so he didn't seem like a threat. "Hey…" he began awkwardly.

"Yeah…" The Groundhog replied awkwardly.

"I'm Jack," the sprite dipped his head in greeting with an awkward smile.

"Ah! The winter spirit! Tell you what, I love winter, your snow covers up all the holes for me and I get to some sleep for months!" the groundhog twittered happily.

No wonder Bunny didn't like the groundhog he hated winter.

"And I like it when it's cold, my fur is so thick, I can't even breathe during summer," he continued. "Hey, congratulations by the way, I heard you are a guardian."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," he paused, "and about the guardian thing, I know your familiar with Bunny?"

"That guy, yeah he's yelled at me a few times and his foot got caught in my hole once." The Groundhog said, Jack snorted but held back his laughter, "he has such big feet doesn't he."

"Got that right," he agreed.

"So…Groundhog why do you guys hate each other?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, I don't exactly hate him, I don't like him either." The Groundhog retorted, "You can call me Chuck by the way, do you wanna come in my burrow? That place needs some cooling down."

"Um….okay, but how would I?" Jack looked down at the tiny hole.

"No problem!" Chuck declared, clawing the soil swiftly and developed a hole big enough for the winter spirit to slide through.

He was a fast digger, probably faster that Bunnymund, no wonder he was jealous.

Without second thought, he dove down the dark hole after the groundhog. The tunnel seemed like an endless mudslide. Jack gave a howl, tumbling out the end of the tunnel.

"Woah," Jack chortled, dusting off the dirt and mud that attracted themselves onto his hoodie. "Now that was fun."

"Yeah, I do try to make my tunnels twisting to add up to the fun." The groundhog said proudly.

"So this is your furrow?" The teen looked around, his furrow resembled a small cottage, the ceiling was high enough for him to stand up right. There were cabinets all around, each with a small candle to light up the dark hole. In the middle was what assumed to be a dining area for the woodchuck, with a small round table with 5 tiny seats surrounding it.

Jack tugged his collar to let in some air, "wow, sure is really hot down here."

"Yeah, you could freeze it up a little, oh and have a seat," Chuck gestured to one of the chairs that looked more like stools used for elves.

"Um…I guess I'll just…" Jack groped for a surface and leaned on the wall; he tapped his staff on the soil and made a trail of snow sprawl around him.

"Ahh that feels good," the groundhog remarked slightly laying on the frost that newly formed.

"I can make more snow if you want," Jack offered, forming a ball of blue dust in his palm. He threw it in the air. The ball of dust exploded into snow flakes, raining delicately down the ground.

"That's good, yeah that's good stuff." The creature was now sprawled out on the frost covered ground, seemingly forming a snow angel, "Thanks a lot Jack."

"Anytime," Jack replied watching the groundhog cover himself in snow. "Hey, about Bunny"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you um…dislike him?"

"You don't know how many of those hard boiled eggs tumbled down to my holes and hit me in the head." Chuck said, "And besides, he hates me, I hate him too."

Jack bit his lip, "well, maybe you guys could settle this, head down his warren and maybe get to know him more, maybe you guys won't be…you know…against each other anymore."

"Yeah, maybe…" Chuck tapped his foot, "So when should I go?"

"I don't know, maybe now, I just came from the warren and Bunny has nothing to do." Jack said.

"Well, that guy really has nothing to do if it isn't Easter," Chuck scoffed.

"Yeah, so maybe you could go visit him, like right now." Jack suggested.

"Hm…" he thought for a long moment, "Okay fine." he clawed the soil with his claws and began forming another hole, "come on"

"How does he do that?" Jack questioned before going after him.

* * *

"This is not what I was expecting…." Jack said to himself as he watched the Groundhog and the Easter Bunny yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

"What are you guys even…?" he was cut off by Bunny who pushed him away.

"Yeah, well I am not the one who digs holes everywhere."

"At least I don't sit inside a whole painting eggs all day!"

Jack sighed, this argument is worse than the ones Bunny and North have.

"Ha! You just can't dig as fast as me!"

"Oh you want me to show you how fast I can dig?"

"Hey guys!" Jack spoke up, "no offense, but this is sort of pointless."

The two looked at him simultaneously, before turning away like he wasn't even there, "race you."

"Challenge accepted mate."

"Great, I'm invisible again…" Jack huffed in irritation, "what are you guys gonna do, race to America?"

"Exactly!" they both said before clawing the ground and disappearing into each whole.

"What? That's just…that's just….who am I kidding." Jack mentally slapped himself, "so this is what it's like being stuck in between arguments."

Clearly it is stupid of him to bring the Groundhog down to the warren, come to think of it, everything he does is stupid. He shrugged, gathering a strong force of wind that blasted him to the Northern hemisphere.

* * *

"Hey North!" Jack busted in the doors of North's workshop, "I need your….what are you doing?" he stared at North standing on his desk while peering out the window.

"Finding inspiration," the jolly man replied, slowly getting down from where he was standing, "I plan to make another toy model but I just don't know what."

"Well, maybe you can do that later, because now I think there's a bigger problem." Jack blurted.

"And what ix that?"

"Bunny and the groundhog, they won't stop arguing and now they are racing to America through their holes."

"What?" North suddenly bolted upright, "You got the groundhog and Bunnymund together?"

"Yeah, I know it's a big mistake, but the groundhog, he's not half bad, I just tough maybe he could make friends with Bunny." Jack explained as quickly as he could.

"Yes, well those two will never stop arguing until they grown tired. To the sleigh! I know how they can settle this! North declared.

"Um….Okay…."

* * *

"Boys, I know how we can settle this," North said. They were standing in the middle of New York City, right beside the Statue of Liberty that assumed to be their finish line.  
"Heh, I already won," Chuck boasted, Bunny just snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, ya don't have to rub it in mate."

"You should settle this like a man," North handed them each his dual sword, "now fight for it!"

"What? No I didn't mean help like that!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen a good fight in ages." North chuckled.

"Okay, look, I think this is stupid." The groundhog voiced out, "and I already won, so I'm going back to my newly cooled furrow, thanks again Jack!"

"Yeah, your welcome I guess…"

The brown creature disappeared down his whole.

Jack gave a sigh of relief, "glad that's over." He turned to a very angry Bunnymund thumping his foot muttering "I'll get you next time Groundhog."

* * *

**So very sorry for the confusion between chapters 10 and 11, it isn't the same chapter actually, I just wanted to add a little more to chapter 11 but I accidentally replaced the content of chapter 10 with the new document of chapter 11. I'm not even sure I'm making sense anymore. Anyway, for those of you who haven't read chapter 10, it's about Bunny.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, the truth is I am not expecting anyone to read this from the first day I posted it. I'm not exactly dedicated to this story like I am dedicated to the others like 'Winter Haven' and 'Frosted Darkness' which have more plot in the stories. I think all of you have noticed that the chapters here are pretty rushed, sometimes it's meaningless too. Well since a lot of you are reading this now, I might as well improve these upcoming chapters.**

**And about Sandy having a lack of rules, so sorry about that, but I have a lot more in store for the cute little man XD **

**And groundhog's day is celebrated every February second (i think) I don't know much about it though….**


	13. Tooth Plays Match-Maker

**Just a little something for Sandy, since he really lacks appearances (sorry about that by the way) and it is for Dreamsand Caster 2, hope you like it...**

**Oh and there is gonna be an appearance of Sylvan elves, the elf men from 'The Hobbit' although it's not gonna be men this time their gonna be females XD someone for Sandy :P**

**I own nothing, as in nothing!**

Tooth has been a match-maker ever since she became a guardian. Technically she was stealing the role of cupid, actually cupid was one of her close friends. She wanted to ask cupid for help so North could have a little talk and maybe even fall in love with the immortal females she sent to the North pole instead of telling them to leave the first time he sees them. But too bad cupid's arrows only last for a day, and it will only work on Valentine's Day.

Right now North wasn't her target right now, she realized that the jolly man was happy on his own and he really didn't want anyone other than the guardians in the pole. She tried to hook Bunny up with Mother Goose too, but he just walked out. But she never thought of Sandy. The dream caster was always busy with spreading dreams to children, he hardly has time for himself, he never talk to other immortals, come to think of it Sandy doesn't talk, he was always silent and he communicates trough sand pictures.

He really needed someone, and she knew just the person to help her find the perfect creature for the sand bag. Jack has recently taken interest in finding North someone, maybe he would help her find someone for Sandy too. Tooth didn't know anyone who would go well with Sandy's height and silence. She would have to venture the whole forest of magical creatures.

She has no time to lose, morning was the only time she is free, when night falls she would have to go back to work with her mini-fairies. She fled to Burgess like a torpedo, within minutes she arrived in front of Jack who was resting on his usual spot on a tree by his lake. "Tooth?" he jumped a little, nearly toppling over the high tree. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need a little help," she settled on the tree with his, staring at him with wide amethyst eyes.

"Need help in?" Jack sat up a little startled from Tooth's sudden visit.

"To set Sandy up with someone," she said. Jack gave her an unsure look, "I don't know."

"Please? I think Sandy is really lonely and maybe he could use someone." Tooth clasped her hands together, begging.

"Maybe we should ask Sandy first because he seems pretty happy to me." Jack leaped off his tree and stood on the icy surface of his lake.

Tooth flew over to him, "Come on, we could try, trying won't hurt right?"

"Tooth," Jack knew how hard it is to get rid of Tooth's habits, he can't stop her from prying his mouth open all the time to check his pearly white teeth, if he, if he couldn't get rid of that habit, he won't be able to get rid of her match making habits either.

"Yeah, but does Sandy have time?" Jack tried to reason his way out of it.

"No, he has a lot of time during the day like me, when no one is sleeping." She retorted, Jack found himself stuck in a spider web like a bug. "Um….but…" he let out a sigh, "fine, but do you know anyone?"

"That is why I need your help, we're gonna explore the forest!" Tooth declared happily.

"What? You mean….uh…."

"Yes! We can go to the forest, find an immortal pick some flowers and set Sandy on a candle light dinner!" Tooth darted around wildly, enumerating the items in her mental check-list.

"Yeah, but how would we find the other immortals if their all in different places?" Jack pointed out, rubbing his eyes that were dimmed with sleep.

"Then we are going to all those places," Tooth said, "we can travel fast, we'll be there in no time!"

"Yeah but…" Jack couldn't find a good reason. , finally he gave up, but a smirk played on his face. "Where should we start?"

"Maybe here, do you know any spirits here?"

"I know autumn spirits," Jack stated.

"Then let's go meet them!" Tooth grabbed Jack's hand, ready to bolt.

"Tooth, their tadpoles…." Jack added, squirming away from Tooth's grasp.

"Oh…then we have to go somewhere else," the fairy stayed silent for a while, before her feathers fluffed with an imaginary light bulb forming above her head, "Go west! Go west! I know a place where it's filled with immortals."

"Are you up door a ride with the wind?" Jack's smirk grew even wider; he didn't wait for a reply. A series of wind blew all around them before lifting them into the air. "Go west!"  
Tooth squeaked at the pressure of the air and at the speed they were traveling

"Do you always travel like this?" she had to shout in order to hear herself, afraid to look down, she never been so high up in the clouds before.

"Yep, it's part of my everyday life, hey wind, head west!" and they were suddenly dropping, which made Tooth get a panic attack and made a weak attempt to flutter her wings against the violent blow of air. They were suddenly caught by the west winds that blew them to Morocco.

Riding the wind for a few minutes, they landed in the middle of a forest where there were dozens of creatures, mostly fairies flying around the place.

"Um…Okay so we are going to skim his entire forest?" Jack scrabbled, tapping his staff on the hardened soil.

"Yes, and then we're going to do a little comparison with Sandy, so she has to be short, and she must enjoy silence." Tooth scanned the dozen of flying fairies.

"Okay, let us start."

Tooth acted like s judge, although most were attracted to Jack and immediately began chasing the winter spirit at first sight. And Tooth was running after the fairies, examining their appearance while trying to ask them a few questions. But the fairies were either too tall, too mean or too weird.

Until they found elves by the river, most of them were men, with big noses and sharp pointy ears, not really appealing. Until Tooth spotted a female elf chasing a bee, seemingly the 'perfect one for Sandy, she was about Sandy's height without a doubt she looked friendly, and her appearance was different from all the other elf men. She didn't have sharp ears, she didn't have a big nose and she looked like she was glowing blue, just like Sandy who was vibrant yellow.

Tooth squealed and tugged Jack's hoodie, "Come on! Let's go meet her!"

"Who?"

"Follow me," Tooth happily zipped across the field and stopped right in front of the elf. "Hi."

"Hi!" the elf greeted back a little enthusiastic.

"I am Tooth and this is Jack," Tooth introduced, Jack raised his staff and saluted.

The elf opened her mouth to answer but Tooth quickly cut in, "We're guardians and we really wish you could meet our friend Sandy, maybe for lunch or have a piece of cake by the fire place?"

The elf's eyes grew wide, "ohyourguardians?i'vealwaysheardalotfromyouguysand i'vealwayswantedtomeetyou!nicetomeetyou,I'masylvan elfandmynameisSylvaandiwouldlovetositdownandhaveac hatwithyoufriend!"

That caused Jack to take a step back, the elf spoke as fast as how Tooth would, and it wasn't really the right kind for Sandy.

"Nice to meet you Sylva!" Tooth managed to understand her.

"Um…who?" Jack asked cluelessly.

"She is Sylva, a Sylvan elf."

"Sylvan elf?" Jack has wandered everywhere but he's never met one of the elves before.

"Sylvanelfsinhabbittheforestjustlikeme!" Sylva did a little jump and raised her arms, "see it's me!"  
"Yeah…I can see…" Jack said awkwardly.

"So we'll come back later if everything is all set!" Tooth twirled in the air.

"Yes!i'veseensandyflyingaboveourforestallthetimeic an'twaittomeethim!"

Tooth fist pumps before grabbing Jack, "come on, we've got no time to lose?"

Jack was having a head ache from listening to Sylva chatter like a tweeting bird. "I don't know Tooth, it's just that she talks a lot."

"Hm, well Sandy can't talk, at least she'll do all the talking!" Tooth stated

"You have a point…"

/

"Hey you!" Tooth pointed at a yeti who was just walking by, "set a table by the fireplace."

The confused yeti pointed at himself speaking a line of yetis.

"Yes you! Come on! Get going!" Tooth clasped her hands together, "and you, start cooking," she commanded Phil and flew over to a grey furred yeti who was dozing, "Pick some flowers, make sure their sweet scented!" she flew back to the first yeti, "don't forget to light a candle."

"What iz going on here?" North came out of his workshop and strode over to Jack, trying not to step on the elves in his way, "What iz going on here?"

Jack was laying leisurely on the couch, eating a plate of cookies he stole from the elves, 'Oh, it's Tooth, she thinks Sandy needed to meet someone."

North huffed, "aye Tooth, when will she ever stop?" he sat next to Jack.

"Maybe never?" Jack stuffed himself with cookies, "maybe we should just let her do what she wants."

North sat back staring blankly at the fireplace, the North pole might be filled with immortal spirits again. First it was Jack messing with the rules, and then it's Tooth with her match-making, when will the pole ever have some peace and quiet?

With all the yetis and elves rushing around, Jack couldn't help it; he made a thin trail of from, enough to sent the elves and their tiny feet gliding around the floor.

"Jack," Tooth scolded.

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorry"

"No matter, everything is all done, now time to get Sandy!" Tooth made a beeline for the window, but crashed into the glass clumsily, "opps, it's not open…"

"You alright?"

"Fine," Tooth shook off her dizziness before pulling open the window and shooting out of it.

"Yeah, she will never stop," Jack added.

/

"Come on Sandy!" Tooth was pushing him across the floor while the Sandman conjured a question mark above his head. She made him sit on the table by the fireplace, opposite of an unfamiliar guest. "Have fun," Tooth said before she flew away, the buzzing of her wings slowly softening.

Sandy made an awkward attempt to smile, before the elf started talking, "Hii'msylvaasylvanelfnicetomeetyousandyoppsialread yknowyourname,youvisitmyforestveryoftenandthanksfo rthedreamsireallylovedreams."

Sandy's gaze darted around as he stared at Sylva wide eyed. He only understood when she said his name.

"Sowhatdowedonow?ohyourquiet,somaybei'ljusttalkand you'lllisten."

Sandy cracked a smile and pushed back his seat, just a little bit. He was very uncomfortable with such a chatter box. He was familiar with Tooth's match-making game, but he never expected that he would be next. He was perfectly fine alone, and children were his source of joy, if the dreams he gave made kids happy, then he is happy.

Now he was stuck in a very one-sided conversation with an elf that was even more hyperactive that Tooth. He always thought Tooth was the one who talked the fastest but now the elf proved him wrong. The elf's words sounded like bird chirps yet she just kept going and going without asking if he understood.

Sandy formed a watch made of sand around his wrist and sighed, "it was gonna be a long, long day."

"Geezsandyyoursoquietareyoualwayslikethisohyouralw ayslikethisright?"

Sandy made a check above his head and just kept smiling and nodding. He was clearly stuck in a conversation that would go forever and ever. Stealthily, he sneaked away, but not stealth enough to run away unseen.

"Sandy?i'mnotdoneyet!sandy!Sandy!"

Sylva's screeched could be heard from North's workroom. Sandy held a flag with an "sos' above his head. Waving his flag wildly in front of these-through glass of the office.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Jack took his staff getting ready to open the door.

"No no," Tooth blocked him, "it's going pretty well."

"No it iz not," North looked up from his ice sculpted bear. "But it iz Sandy we are talking about."

The elf's screeches ceased and Sandy opened the door, wagging his finger at Tooth mouthing the word 'no'

Tooth slouched, "aw you had to knock her out?"


	14. The Great Foam War

"When was the last time you had fun?" Jack asked, sitting on his perch high up in the wooden rafters of the North Pole.

"The last time you threw a snowball at me," Tooth replied surely, flittering over to Jack.

"What?" flabbergasted, Jack leaned on the tall pillar. "But that was like a long time ago, haven't you ever loosened up? Like in the Tooth Palace with your fairies?"

Tooth shrugged, "I guess we're all just busy with work, we don't have much time to relax, you know the timeline that causes the gap of day and night, we hardly even have time to rest."

"Then what are you doing here at this time of day?" Jack pointed out.

"Okay, I told my fairies to do their work while I go on vacation for about two weeks." Tooth giggled nervously like she always does around the winter spirit. "You must think I'm a horrible queen."

Jack snorted, "Not really, you guys need to have some fun." He leapt off the rafters as he formed a snowball in his palm and hid it behind his back. "How bout you stop worrying about-THINK FAST!" with that she threw the snowball right at her face.

For a heartbeat Tooth stood scandalized, wiping the snow off her face and flattening her crown of feathers. Then she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jack angrily that made her seem offended. Jack raised his hands in the air, "um…sorry?"

"Oh so you wanna play it that way," Without saying anything further, she flew past Jack in an agile motion, managing to grab his staff as she flew higher into the air.

"That is unfair," Jack pointed at her accusingly. "That is unfair." He gathered a large orb of light in his palms and shot it in the air. The sphere of light burst in mid-air, turning the North pole's lobby into a snow field. He scooped up a handful of snow before aiming at Tooth. "Give it back."

"Come and get it first," Tooth said petulantly, launching higher above the air.

Jack stayed on the ground helpless. He couldn't summon the wind to lift him into the air without his staff; all he could do is throw snowballs at his target.

He stopped for a moment, "Hey would it be fair if I freeze your wings?"

"That depends; can you fly up here to do it?" Tooth taunted twirling his wooden staff playfully.

Jack squinted and aimed for her wings before throwing another snowball, successfully hitting his target. Tooth's wings stopped fluttering, plucking her off the sky and falling into a heap of snow.

Jack took the chance to retain his staff, "Thanks."

Tooth found herself fully amused, she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Jack who had his back turned.

"Hey! No one, as in no one throws snowballs at me!" Jack snapped, "I am Jack Frost!" he began to chase Tooth. The two guardians tailed each other like little children, laughing vigorously.

Jack couldn't help but glance at the rulebook placed on the table by the window. It has been a while since he took a peek. Since Tooth was here with him maybe she could help him with whatever is in store for him.

He ended his chase, instead he flew to the rulebook and Tooth followed him, wanting to have some more fun, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack replied. "I just wanted to see what was next." He browsed through the old pages and landed on the appropriate one.

_**Code 11: Never let elves get a hold of whipped cream or foam.**_

Tooth and Jack glanced at each other at the same time.

"Um…Do you know what the elves will do?" Jack asked, Tooth shook her head, "I didn't get the chance to try that out."

"How bout we try it out now?" Jack tilted his head to see Tooth with common interest. "What DO you think is gonna happen."

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Tooth glanced at the elf that just waddled over to them

"Where do the yetis keep the icing and whipped cream?" Jack stood up, striding to the door to peak at Phil.

"I think it's in the kitchen, elves don't have access to the kitchen." Tooth said widening the smirk that played on Jack's lips. "Hey Phil! Can you get us some icing!"

Phil Grunted I response and trudged to the kitchen.

He came back with cans of whipped cream and glazes of icing. He set it in the middle of the room and muttered something in yetish, before walking out the door and pulling it shut behind him, leaving Tooth and Jack, staring at the canisters curiously.

The stray elf that was still standing there made a beeline for the glycerol. Before they knew it, the elf was squirting the icing in different directions.

"So that's what happens." Jack stated, amused.

Tooth grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed it across Jack's already white hair.

"Hey!" he took a glaze of icing and started spraying the sweet substance right at the Tooth Fairy's face. Before they knew it, they started a war, but they failed to notice more elves gathering around, picking up the fallen substances and spraying it everywhere, covering the room with fluffy cake decorations.

"Hey, Hey cut it out Tooth, I stopped."

"That wasn't me!"

"Then who else could it…." Jack cracked an eye open to find the elf, no, dozens of elves spraying icing at each other. The North Pole turned into a battle field.

"Oh no…" Jack tipped over a table and set it right in front of them, managing to shield majority of the pouring whipped cream.

"Okay, elves go crazy when they get their hands on icing." Jack concluded, "now what should we do?"

"Fight them?" Tooth suggested picking up a can.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jack gathered the leftover snow from before and threw it at the elves.

They lost track of time, they have been fighting for hours and they haven't even noticed. The North Pole was now covered in sweet substances and fluffy whipped cream.

"Rimsky Korsakov!" they heard North's gruff voice echo the room. The elves abruptly stopped and formed a straight line.

"What iz going on in here?" asked the toy-maker.

"Um….we might have over done it…." Jack said. "Sorry, we'll clean it up"

"Hm…" North stroked his beard and scooped up a handful of whipped cream from the floor and tossing it at Jack.

"Hey! Why does everyone target me huh?"

"You are the trickster!" North gathered another pile of cream but Jack swiftly dodged it.

The yetis that stood by the doorway joined in, knowing that they have to clean up the mess afterwards.

* * *

**To all the non-shippers, no this is not a shipping, but to all the shippers yes it is :D depends on how you look at it.**

**But to me, OMG Jack your in love! Lol**


	15. Sand Hammers

_**Code 12: Sandy HATES alarm clocks**_

It was interesting to know that Sandy held a grudge against alarm clocks, but this was getting weirder and weirder than when he first started. Of course for his own amusement he kept going. Becoming a guardian was the best thing that ever happened, but probably the most boring thing he's experiencing, it's always about meetings and taking everything seriously, basically nothing can be a joke, but ever since they showed him the rules, things have changed.

Sandy flies to the pole in his air craft every dawn to have a nap. Jack was just itching to find out what was going to happen if he did set up an alarm clock while he was sleeping. He certainly knew he was going to explode when he's awoken but what's the deal with clocks? It sorta made sense since he didn't make noise to avoid waking everyone up, it was the reason he communicated through sand images. It wouldn't help it the alarm clocks made a heck lot of noise, waking children up on the best part of their dreams.

Now Jack has gone to work again. 'Borrowing' a few clocks, it was easy to take it away, since he was invisible to the adults, some people have reported that there were paranormal sightings around the small town of Burgess as in floating clocks in the middle of the street.

Once he was back in the pole, he headed to the globe room where Sandy slept in front of the warm furnace on his floating dust cloud. Jack set a metallic silver clock right beside his ear and when the time was set it started ringing.

The entire process just repeated itself, Sandy inhaling and exhaling a few times before the whole room was sprinkled with dream sand. The winter spirit hid behind a wooden pillar to shield himself from the shower of dust while watching the angry Sandman awake from his slumber.

Sandy scowled, glaring angrily at the clock that was bouncing with shrill noise. His fist met with the 'stupid contraption' but it still refused to stop ringing. Sandy sculpted a sludge hammer out of sand and pounded the clock repeatedly until it was nuts and bolts.

Jack contained his laughter, watching Sandy smash the clock into bits and pieces. Looks like Sandy wasn't as patient as he looks after all.

Not bothering with anything else, Sandy disassembled his hammer, dust falling limply on the carpeted floor as he stomped out the door to get something to eat.

Jack could hardly contain himself as he broke into fit laughter. Again he was reminded to never get on Sandy's bad side.

He followed Sandy to the kitchen and found him sitting on the dining table sipping a cup of eggnog. Jack silently slipped himself under the long table and set another clock beside the sand user. It rang loudly, making Sandy jump. He morphed another hammer out of his sand and smashed it.

Apparently alarm clocks happen to love Sandy. He went to visit every corner of the pole only to be met by loud annoying ringing, there was even a clock set in North's work area. Sandy huffed sand steam coming out of his ears as he encountered another alarm clock, this time he just picked it up and tossed it straight out the window.

Jack just couldn't keep up his stealth mode any longer, he released his laughter, blowing his cover behind a palm tree. "Sorry little man I just couldn't help it!"

Sandy watched the winter spirit comically tumbled back and forth while laughing, he just couldn't find himself getting mad at immortal teen. But there was only one question, where did he get all those clocks?

/

"Jamie honey, do you know where all the clocks are?"

"I have no idea mom…."

* * *

**Ugh, I feel so lazy…have you guys ever woken up and feel like staying in bed all day long when it's actually a school day? **

**Oh and have you ever woken up on the best part of your dream? I always have….which is so annoying…**

**Darn it, I totally hate myself for another short chapter Q_Q so sorry again *slumps* **


	16. Explosives in the Kitchen

Jack looked hesitantly at the hard leather book. Having to deal with all the yetis who are always stuck cleaning his mess every day, he wasn't sure if he wanted to make another mess.

Maybe just a little peek wouldn't hurt.

_**Code 13: elves don't cook**_

Now he was curious again, oh joy, maybe there's going to be another foam war. Why does North keep those elves around when they don't even make the toys?

He heard the familiar jingle of the bells passes the hallway. Jack chased the little elf who instantly began running away from him thinking he would be frozen the minute the winter spirit got a hold of him. Jack managed to grab him, using the crook of his staff to hook the elf to him. He held the little squirming elf by the bell and went around the pole to look for more. He crafted an ice cage, enough to hold a small army of Santa's helpers. "Okay little pointy heads lets see what you can do." He dragged the cage into the kitchen and pushed open the door, revealing a few yetis in the middle of their meal. He opened the door to his ice cage. The elves scattered as soon as they were released. "Alright why don't you guys just cook something good for me?"

The yetis' eyes seemed to widen in terror as elves climbed on the counters and began taking pots and pans, they threw open the cabinets, reeling in random ingredients they could get their hands on. The filled the pot with water and pushed it onto the stove. Jack watch in amusement, he had to admit their team work sure is impressive. They seem to be mixing random ingredients together. There was one that threw in an unpeeled banana and a dozen of oranges.

Another elf made it's way to a cabinet that said that "KEEP OUT" written in bold words on it.

"Um…I think you guys should…." Jack tried to stop them but they ignored him and pulled out several multi colored vials.

The yetis were already cowering. A brown furred yeti who happened to be Phil grabbed Jack by his hoodie dragged him out. "Okay, wait guys…" Jack protested trying to pry away the big fingers that held on like pincers. "What's so bad about elves mixing random ingredients together."

A grey yeti spoke something in yetish butwas cut off when there was a loud KABOOM resounded the North pole. Jack flinched and slowly opened the door, revealing the elves standing dumfounded and a yeti who's fur got caught on fire. Jack quickly shot his frost at the panicking creature who sighed in relief as soon as the ice put out his fur.

He turned and found Phil glaring at him, "okay fine I'll clean the mess."

* * *

**Okay I was bored, there's a power shortage, and I just forgot to charge my laptop so I had to use my phone in typing this, sorry if there are any typos, I make a lot of typos XD**

**I've set someone's shirt on fire when I was cooking XD it's hilarious, as long as you can reached the fire extinguisher. Of course the guy had a few burnt marks but yeah you get the idea.**

**And thanks for all your wonderful reviews guys :D even if half of this story doesn't even make much sense XD **

**Sorry for another short chapter, having a bad case of writer's block Q_Q**


	17. Crazy Delusions

**Based on the rule sent by 21SidraCere**

_**Code 14: Bunny is terrified of the color orange.**_

It was relatively peaceful in the Warren. The wind was cool and moderate; the sweet aroma of the spring flowers littered the sky.

The Easter Bunny sat under a shade of a tree, his big feet crossed on a rock that served as a stool. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, almost falling into a peaceful sleep before…

"Hey Buuuuunyyyy!" called the familiar voice from one of the tunnels.

_Oh great _just the right person to come and visit him in such a perfect day like this. The winter spirit probably came to annoy the hell out of him again. He shifted from his relaxed position and got to his feet, looking for any trails of frost on the grass or frozen tulips. Then he realized something, Jack means no harm, he was practically a child who sees everything as a game. All he had to do was sit back and ignore him, maybe he'll go away on his own.

Bunny sat back down again, propping his feet back up and screwed his eyes shut. Jack suddenly hung from the tree branch above him, poking the tips of his long ears, causing them to twitch in annoyance. "Hey kangaroo? Hello? You asleep?"

Bunny clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes tighter, mentally screaming _leave me alone and get the hell outta here._ But it looks like the silent treatment was working. He heard the rustle of the leaves, a sign that Jack drew himself back up in the tree. He's probably leaving, bored of the sleeping Easter Bunny which was a good thing, he can finally have some peace and quiet.

Jack wasn't leaving just yet, he thought Bunny would follow him around the warren to see what he's up to, he would probably be in a grumpy mood. He thought the massive rabbit might grab him and toss him out of the warren due to his mischievous things for the passed few days. But he didn't, he just sat under the tree, ignoring him no matter how many pokes he sent him. Jack wasn't upset, in fact he was mirthful, this was exactly what he wanted! Now he could work on his tricks without hiding.

Smirking, he picked up a stray egg that was just waddling around. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and fished out a tin of orange paint he picked up from someone's art class. He sat on a tree, just a little farther away from Bunny and began to paint all his eggs orange. _Why is Bunny terrified of orange? Carrots were orange._ If possible, his grin widened. "So that's why the Easter Bunny is scared of orange, eh?" He said to the little egg. He recalled the time he waved carrots in front of Bunnymund's face, he was way too distracted to do anything but drool. So now…

He gathered all the walking eggs in a basket. Since it was the midst of July, there weren't much, but it was still enough for Bunny to go crazy when he sees walking carrots.

Jack re-painted them all orange, making sure to cover up all the colored patches. He also did extra effort in gluing little strips of grass onto the top of the shell, making it look even more like a rabbit's favorite treat. _No wonder Bunny's eggs were never painted orange._

Once the paint dried, the eggs were up and moving again just the right time to wake Bunny up. He climbed up the tree he was under, hooking his legs to the branch that hung right above the Pooka's head, using the crook of his staff to prod his head. it took several times until the rabbit awoke with a loud growl. His eyes shot open, expecting to see the annoying winter spirit hanging right above him, instead, he saw walking carrots everywhere!

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes with his paws, sharpening his vision. Nope, what he was seeing was definitely real, there were walking carrots everywhere! No wait…

He squinted taking a closer look, no it was not walking carrots, it was just his googies painted orange with short strips of grass attached to the tip of their shells. His jaw dropped, even if they weren't carrots, it was still very distracting, he soon found himself drooling. "_Jack and his rule book_" He mumbled, the winter spirit was probably clinging somewhere watching from a distance.

He tried his best to gather the eggs together, but Jack somehow manipulated them to disobey him. _Oh great, it was gonna be a big chase. _

Jack finally shows himself, collapsing on the floor from laughter. "Okay Bunny, from all our weaknesses, yours is the funniest!"

"Yeah, ya think messin' with other people is _fun_!?" Bunny suddenly snapped. "Why don't you put yerself in someone else's shoes? How would you feel if someone played a trick on ya? Stop bein' so irresponsible and selfish alright, yer a guardian now but yer still acting like a bloody child!"

Jack was in between amused and hurt once he heard Bunny snap at him like that, maybe he has crossed the line. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, loud enough for Bunny's ears to pick up. He flew off without saying anything further, he might anger Bunny more.

Bunny let out a frustrated sigh not bothering to check if the teen was okay. He just turned and chased his eggs, until he got the entire batch into a basket. He had to re-paint them before he tried to eat them.

After what seemed like hours passed, Bunny restored his eggs to their normal color. He stood, stretching his hind legs, feels like he's been sitting there all day. Then he was reminded about Jack, was that bloody winter spirit still hiding in his warren? Guess he'll have to find out. He scanned the every corner of the warren, until he came across a figure, sitting by the edge of his lake of paint. _Yep the annoying little bloke was still there_. His face contorted into a very annoyed look as he approached the young guardian sitting on the edge of the pond, probably frozen over by now, but his expression softened when he spotted the winter child was hugging his knees, curled up in a ball with his staff sticking out, perhaps he did upset him. "Frostbite?"

Jack's head snapped up upon hearing his name, or the name Bunny calls him. "I'm sorry!" he blurted, the tears visible in his eyes.

A pang of guilt circulated his veins, making his heart throb; he should never have said those. "Oi mate, don't get upset about that, I never meant any of it.

Bunny sat next to him and placed a paw on his head, messing up his hair. It was going to take more than that to cheer him up, Jack still sat there staring blankly at the air with a pout on his face, leaving an awkward silence.

Despite being totally pissed from the very beginning, he found himself smiling. Jack was apologizing; you don't hear that everyday do you?

But the guilt was still chewing on his heart, no matter how amusing it might be, he turned the little happy winter spirit into a gloomy teenager with a raincloud above his head. "Cheer up mate," he gave him a noogie, nearly pushing him off the edge of the lake.

"I'm sorry for the Blizzard of 68," Jack continued his apology, shocking the Pooka a little. "Look mate, that was a long time ago, I'm not mad about that anymore."

"You said you were mad about it," the hellion hugged his staff.

"Oh so you were listenin' after all, I always thought the words I say would enter yer left ear andcome out of yer right one." Bunny ssnorted, "Ferget bout what I said, it was a long time ago."

Jack ignored him, "I was just trying to get a little attention, I just thought maybe," then tears began to slip out of his eyes. "I thought I might get a little attention, I didn't mean to caused any harm, I didn't mean to freeze those people to death, I didn't mean to mess with your egg hunts."

He came to comfort him, not to listen to some awkward apologies out of the bloom. Before he knew it, Jack tackled him into a hug, soaking his fur with tears. "I'm sorry about last year's Easter, I didn't know it would happen, I was just curious of the voice calling me, who knows it would lead to Pitch's lair?"

This was getting awkward.

"I'm sorry for calling you kangaroo, you just look so much light one, if only your tail was a little longer and your ears were shorter." His pincer grip around bunny tightened, causing the massive rabbit to grunt. First it was a little funny, but then it just got so touching but now it was getting irritating because of the length of his endless rambling. Plus Jack had his arms around his torso in a death grip until the patch of fur his hands gripped onto began to frost over, sending chills down his spine. He tried to push Jack away, only to have him tighten the childish hug. "I used to think you were a giraffe! Then I just said to myself, no way you can't be a giraffe, you neck's too short, then I started thinking you were a horse standing on two feet with long ears."

"Okay, okay Frostbite, apologies accepted. I should never have said those to ya, yer being a child and having fun is what makes ya a guardian, yer tricks make up yer center and that's neva goin' to change, now let go of me before you freeze me to death." He grabbed his bony arms and pried them off easily, only to notice he was abnormally hot for a winter spirit. "Oh no, yer delirious, no wonder you've been actin' so strange."

"I can see colorful fish!" Jack suddenly screamed.

Bunny took a mental note, never let Jack stay in his warm warren for too long…

But now he was stuck with a feverish winter spirit…

* * *

**Here is something to make up for the last chapter.**

**And this isn't a slash, Bunny eez mine!**

**Lol, just kidding, I want him as a pet**

**So maybe this is a slash**

**Or maybe not**

**I see it as a brotherly story**

**Or is it a slash?**

**Nah, it depends on how you all look at it, to all the non-shippers this could be a brotherly story if you look at it that way, to all the shippers it might be a slash if you see it like that.**

**Lol am I confusing? **


	18. Collect the Pieces

**Collect the pieces….**

**Before Sandy smashes the phone….**

_**Code 15: Sandy dislikes slender man…. a lot**_

Judging from the writing and the freshness of the ink, Jack could tell it was just recently added by the sand caster himself. He doesn't know who slender man is but perhaps Jamie might know.

He pushed his chair back and peered out the door from his seat. The halls were quiet without a yeti in sight, not even the jingle of the elf's bell could be heard. It has become too quiet for his liking. North most probably cut off their break time and ordered them to get back to work down at the factory, leaving Jack the freedom to go mess with anything he wished.

Pushing the window open with his staff, he shot to Burgess like a torpedo.

* * *

Jamie was playing with some of his toy robots until he spotted the familiar blast of wind that signified Jack's presence. Instead of running directly to the window to greet him, he threw all his toys back up his bed and ran in his closet, planning to scare his favorite guardian.

"Hey Jamie, I've got something new for you." Jack called, searching for the child in his messy room, swinging his staff over his shoulder casually.

"Jamie," he addressed again. There was a slight sound of movement coming from the closet loud enough for Jack to hear. He smirked, stuffing his free hand into his pocket. "Jamie" he played along, pretending to be clueless and he waited for the right moment until he heard the click of the closet doorknob. "Boo!" the child threw open the door, jumping right in front of him with his arms flailing.

Jack laughed heartily as he watched the child pout. "Aw, that I can't believe that didn't work."

The winter spirit snorted, "It's gonna take more than that to scare me kiddo. And try not to shift when you're trying to scare someone."

Jamie snapped his fingers, "I can't believe you were able to hear that!"

"Don't underestimate me kiddo, Bunny's not the only one who's got keep hearing." He leaned on the wall, ruffling the ten-year-old's hair.

"So you said you have something new," Jamie asked, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming with interest.

Oh yes," Jack is suddenly reminded of why he was here. "But let me ask you first, who is slender man?"

"Slender man is a horror game, it's set in a forest and you have to try your best to avoid slender man who would kill your character with his stare." Jamie explained, causing Jack's over protective older brother senses to tingle, "Horror games? I don't think you should be playing stuff like that."

"Na, it's not that scary," Jamie scrambled to the side table by his bed, grabbing his phone. "It's basically just a faceless man who chases after you."

"Oh," Jack bent over to take a closer look at what the child was doing. "What's the point of this game anyway?"

"Um…your supposed to collect all the ripped up notes that are scattered everywhere before slender man gets you." He said without taking his eyes off of the controls. "I don't know what the note says; slender man always gets me first. Oh and there he is right now." He handed his phone to the teen for him to see what the faceless creature looks like.

The sprite raised his eye brow, "Looks like Pitch Black has some competition."

"Sophie cried whenever I show her this," the younger boy said. "I don't get what's so scary about it." He turned off the lights and settled on the floor in front of his bed. "Come on help me play."

"Well, I don't think you should be showing this to your sister." Jack settled beside him handing back his phone. "You know Sandy hates slender man, I just don't know why."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"Asking is no fun," said the winter spirit, smiling to himself, "Experimenting is much better."

Jamie looked up a t him, with a grin identical to his.

They ended up playing all night with the lights turned out. Jamie's mother came to tuck him in; of course she wasn't able to see the winter spirit right beside Jamie. After she left, Jamie was up again, continuing his game with the hellion. Technically he was staying past his bedtime and Jack was normally against that but one day wouldn't hurt right?"

As the hands of the clock moved as fast as the speed of light, it was already midnight. Sandy appeared outside Jamie's bedroom to give him a good night's dream. The sand caster peeked inside, expecting a peacefully asleep child, but instead he spotted him playing with their youngest guardian.

The sandman pulled open the window and floated in front of Jack and Jamie, forming a watch on his wrist that told them it was late.

"Oh hey Sandy," Jack greeted. "Sorry lost track of time."

Sandy peered at the phone curiously, creating sand images asking what they were doing.

"Playing slender man," Jamie chirped causing Sandy's friendly expression to contort into a frown. A series of sand images and punctuation marks displayed above his head, as he punched his fist into his palm and formed a hammer.

"Wait Sandy, it's just a game." Jack stopped his sand hammer from swinging. "Why do you hate slender man anyway?"

Sandy conjured another series of images, stating that he hated those who brought fear.

"It's not even scary," Jamie held up his phone for the older guardian to see but Sandy got ready to swing his sand hammer.

"Woah," Jack stopped him again. "I think that's enough slender man kiddo, go to bed."

"But-" he tried to protest but Sandy knocked him out with dream sand and carried him to bed, then he glared at the blank screened phone before flying out the window, motioning Jack to follow.

The winter spirit gave a smirk, already forming a plan.

* * *

The nest day Jack 'borrowed' a couple on manikins from the shops of Burgess, spooking a bunch of customers into thinking there were ghosts, even the shop keeper was too afraid to move. He had a little trouble bringing it back to the pole considering all the people walking by started getting spooked too and the children were pointing at mid air screaming 'it's Jack Frost' causing their parents to lift them away to a safe spot where their aren't paranormal floating objects.

Of course it was hilarious seeing those expressions. Jack couldn't stop laughing as he arrived in the North Pole.

He dressed the faceless manikin with a black robe (Which he picked up from somewhere) and stuffed it in the freezer by the eggnog.

He waited a few minutes for Sandy to come fetch some eggnog. The older guardian didn't suspect anything and opened the fridge, causing the faceless figure to fall out.

Sandy created an even bigger hammer, smashing the doll repeatedly until it was nothing but plastic bits and ripped up cloth.

Jack stood behind Sandy, deeply wishing for a camera so he could record this and show Pitch just what might happen if he came to mess with Sandy again.

* * *

**Yes there will be a 'Crazy Delusions 2' coming in the later chapters, right now I have to figure out how Bunny would take care of feverish Jack, you guys have any ideas?**

**And oh my gosh 200 reviews already? This is crazy *faints and gets back up* I love you guys! *grabs everyone into a big hug* or in this case, I am hugging the screen XD **


	19. Crazy Delisions 2

**Based on a rule from 'bedstories' that's right I'm beginning to use your rules people, so if you have sent a rule, expect them to be here ;)**

**The chapter's idea from 'MissPrincess Luna' **

* * *

"Hey Bunny, why is it so hot? Are we in a volcano?" Jack asked poking the Pooka hard on the head using his staff.

Aster grinded his teeth with fury, "No we are not, if we were in a volcano we'd be dead, and quit pokin' me with that stupid stick!"

"Hm…" Jack prodded his skull again "It's boring when I stop."

Bunny grumbled, gritting his teeth to avoid snapping. He was trying to collect the herbs needed to make the medicine to help Jack feel better and switch back to his old attitude, his less annoying attitude, but looks like his herb supply has run short. "Crikey, can't you sit still for a minute?"

"No, sitting still is boring," Jack replied, swinging around a tree branch. Bunnymund suddenly had the urge to tie him up against a tree, but chasing the youth around would be useless, he needed to go find the herbs he needed.

Looks like his warren didn't have what he needed, he should probably travel around the forests of Australia, however he needed to figure out what to do with the delirious frost child. He couldn't bring Jack with him, especially in this state and he certainly couldn't leave him in the warren, not unless he wanted to come back and find his warm warren a frosty wonderland. Maybe North could look after him while he's gone, the bringer of winter seemed more discipline around their leader.

"Come on frost we're headin' to the pole." For a second Jack just stared at Bunny with wide eyes and the Pooka actually thought he was willing to go to the North Pole without trouble, it was until he broke into a sprint screaming. "Catch me if you can!"

Bunny's ears dropped and let out a heavy sigh, now he had to chase Jack again.

It took approximately 2 hours to catch the darting winter spirit. Even if Bunny has speed and agility, Jack has the wind by his side which was a huge disadvantage for the Pooka. Hours and hours of running exhausted him, but Jack wasn't tired at all even if he's having high fever, after all the wind was the one moving him around.

He finally trapped Jack by abruptly opening up a hole below his feet. He slung the wiggling winter spirit over his back, still having trouble getting a proper hold of him. "Oi quit squirming or I'll drop you on your head and you'll turn into a bloodied mess."

"Ouch that does not sound fun."

"Because it's not…." The massive rabbit grunted before trudging in one of his tunnels that led to the North Pole.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked enthusiastically, still slung upside-down on Bunny's back although he was getting kind of dizzy.

"We're going to the pole, now don't even bother tryin' ta get away." Bunnymund swatted away the hand that tried to make a grab for his boomerangs. "Quit that." He grunted as the frost child began to squirm in his hold again.

He broke into a run, scurrying deep into the tunnels that led to the North Pole, the faster he gets there the less chance he might drop Jack. Who knows what's gonna happen if Jack got hurt, North would probably kill him, so will Tooth.

Bunny gulped, his grip on Jack subconsciously tightening.

A hole opened in the snow banks of the North Pole. The Pooka flinched at the arctic air against his fur, sending chills down his spine. _This is why he hated winter._

He waded through the snow, his feet beginning to feel numb. He pushed open the front doors of the pole, revealing yetis bustling in and out from door to door. North stood at the center of the room, giving instructions to a group of elves.

Bunny cleared his throat, "North mate"

"Ah Bunny," North turned around to pat his friend in greeting but recoiled his hand when he saw his old friend holding Jack upside down.

"I've got a problem mate," Bunny said earnestly. "Jack is delirious."

"Vhat?" North took Jack, who waved at him with a silly grin. He brushed away his white bangs to feel his temperature. "Aye that is hot, even for a winter spirit."

"Can ya keep an eye on him? I need to go collect some herbs."

"I'm sorry Bunny, it iz almost Christmas and I have lots of things to attend to, I cannot look after him." North said apologetically, setting Jack down the couch.

"Well it's too warm in the warren, that's the reason why he got the fever in the first place." Bunny marched around. "I mean where am I supposed ta leave him? Can't the yetis keep an eye on him."

"Maybe," North turned around, "Phil!"

The brown furred yeti grumbled upon hearing his name and scuffled in front of them, muttering something in yetish.

"I dismiss you from your duties, today you look after Jack" North motioned at the winter spirit who seemed to be staring at blank air.

The yeti glared at him before picking him up by the ankle.

"Phil!" the hellion addressed, giving him an awkward upside down hug. Phil shot North and Bunny a questionable look. _Since when did Jack ever give him hugs?_

"He's delirious" Bunny answered, the yetis nodded in understanding, letting out an exaggerated tired sigh.

"Well I'm off now," Bunny told North, opening one of the tunnels and disappearing into it.

"Take care of him," North patted the creature in the shoulder and plodded into the other hallways.

Phil looked down at the winter sprit who grinned at him like an idiot and slouched. It a matter of seconds he found his face pelted with snow, his grip on Jack loosened, giving him the change to squirm out of his grasp and fly off into the hallways asking Phil if he wanted to play too.

The yeti just face palmed, he's been through this over and over during those times when Jack tried to bust in the pole. Jack always wins the race but he doesn't get to stay long, a yeti always gets a hold of him and toss him back out.

Jack shot past the yetis with trays of toys and made a sharp turn around a corner. He was getting dizzy, to the point where white dotted his vision. His head felt heavy like a block of cement, but he just wanted a peek on the rule book so badly.

He arrived back at the globe room, just where he had placed the book, but Phil came from the other side 9seriously how many doors are in the North Pole?) wagging a finger saying 'oh no you don't' but Jack was already reading.

_**Code 16: Never play hide and seek with Bunny's freshly painted eggs**_

Then Phil came and plucked him off, pulling the closing the large with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on the winter spirit. He grumbled something in yetis.

"Oh come on Phil, can't we go to the warren? It'll be fun there!" Jack asked with pleading eyes.

Phil shook his head.

"Please?"

Phil shook his head again.

"Okay" Jack blasted a ray of ice that made the furry creature's grip loosen.

"Thanks Phil!"

The yeti silently cursed as he watched the frost child fly out the window.

Jack entered through one of Bunny's permanent tunnels, searching around for any sign of the large rabbit. "Why does Bunny get annoyed of everything?" his eyes followed the walking eggs. Their not freshly painted but it's worth a try…

* * *

Bunny decided to drop by the warren to check on his little googies. He panicked when he spotted a trail of frost that led to one of his tunnels. _Oh no, Frost must have snuck out the North pole again._

He ran in the tunnels as fast as he could to see his little egglets running around to find a hiding place and Jack Frost chasing them around. He was one step closer to tugging his ears in frustration, "Frost!" he yelled, marching to the winter spirit.

"Relax their not freshly painted."

"Doesn't make a difference, your delirious and you need to get better."

Jack found himself in the pole again, while Bunny AND Tooth tried to get the frost child to drink his medicine. Bunnymund dropped by the Tooth Palace earlier and told Tooth about Jack's fever which was all it took for the queen of the fairies to rush to the pole and help.

But it wasn't going so well. Jack refuses to drink his medicine, darting around the North pole trying to avoid Bunny.

Tooth had to chase him all around the place, until the frost child worn himself out and finally decided to drink and get some rest, now he was laying peacefully on the couch.

BUT Tooth somehow ends up catching Jack's fever herself, and now she's burning up as well.

Poor Bunny is left to fetch some herbs again….

"Can this day get any worse?" he grumbled, stomping out the door while Tooth sat there using Jack as an ice pack.

**Soory for abrupt ending in big rush, need to go to school O.o bye...**


	20. Rainbow Sandstorms

**Based on the rule from Bearybeary**

* * *

_**Code 17: Never put rainbow color on Sandy or else it'll give children weird and awkward dreams.**_

Jack leaned back on his seat, his curious gaze traveled to Sandy, lounging on the other room. The corner of his lips quirked into a smirk like a light bulb of an idea has lit.

His fever broke a few hours ago after Bunnymund made him drink the foul medicine, Tooth's fever also broke and she immediately went back to work.

As for him he remained in the pole and decided to have a little more fun.

Meanwhile North and Bunnymund held a private meeting in the toy-maker's work area

"I mean it mate, that little show pony is going out of control." Bunny said, he shifted in his lumpy seat and tried to get comfortable, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"What do you want me to do? Put him on a leash?" North stated in between gulps of his beverage.

"Well, that's not such a bad idea…"

North shot him a glare and scolded, "Bunny, we don't put the guardian of _fun _on a leash."

"Yeah but it might lessen his pranks a little."

"Are you crazy? Do you want to cause an indoor blizzard?" North leaned forward, giving Bunny the 'are you crazy' look.

Bunnymund blanched just by thinking of what might happen if he did put Jack on a leash, he growled in frustration. "Fine, but the next time he gets a high fever, your takin' care of him." with that the massive rabbit stormed out the door.

North just shrugged, "Let Jack have his fun" he returned all his attention to the new toy he was working on. As the leader of the guardians, his job is to attend to the concerns of his fellow guardians, but the others seemed to be fine with Jack playing around, he was fine with it too, it was Bunny who needed to loosen up.

Jack set up buckets of paint of different color on top of the each cracked open doors for them to fall whenever the door is pushed open.

And Sandy thought it was weird that he smelled paint everywhere he goes, he just assumed the yetis were repainting the walls.

He didn't expect the piles of paint pouring on him when he opened every door.

He ended up pelted with different colors of paint.

Just as Jack got ready to jump out his hiding place to tell Sandy that the paint could be washed off by water, a line of sand punctuation marks lines up above his head. A sand watch appeared on the Sandman's wrists, he hurriedly crafted and airplane and flew out the window.

"Must be time to spread dreams," Jack mumbled, then he was suddenly reminded of the rulebook. "What do you mean by weird and awkward dreams?" he hummed in wonder and summoned the wind, secretly following after the sand castor.

Sandy settled on his favorite spot high above the clouds in the middle of Russia, Siberia where the air was sweet and cool. His air craft dissolved into a cloud of dust that he used to spread his dream sand in strings.

He puffed his cheeks out when he saw his web of golden sand has turned into a knot of multi-colored rainbow strips drifting across the sky. _Oh no…_

A streak of sand came to life above Cupcake's head, shaping into a unicorn galloping around mid-air. She smiled and snuggled deeper into her comforters.

Cupcake seemed to be enjoying her dream.

As for the other children, given dreams about rainbows, unicorns and fairy tales, some of them were tossing and turning uncomfortably, some jolted awake wide eyed, Monty just fell out of his bed screaming.

Jack was there standing by their window, flabbergasted by the sight yet somehow he thought it was funny.

He saw something golden move behind him from the corner of his eye. He tilted his head slightly to see the colorful Sandman with his arms crossed, tapping his foot while holding an angry expression.

"Uh, the paint will come off with water," he said, smiling innocently like what a child would normally do.

Sandy's mad glare softened into a warm smile, he formed an arrow that pointed at the sky. **"Let's go back to North's" **he told Jack through his sand images. The winter spirit seemed to understand and nodded, tailing after Sandy. "Hey, if you want I'll make the yetis give you a bubble bath."

"**Sure" **the older guardian nodded with a giggle to himself. **"But never mess with my dreams again." **he interpreted trough his sand.

The next day

"Jack, I had the weirdest dream last night, it was about my dad suddenly turning into a unicorn, I don't know why I dreamt of it but it just happened….."

The teen listened to Jamie babble about his dreams half-heartedly and frigided._ The horrors of rainbow dream sand…_


	21. Black Sand

**This is a brilliant idea from The One Named MoonLight, sorry it's a bit rushed, early in the morning, need to go to school and I just really wanted to update.**

* * *

Jack sat leisurely on his comfy arm chair, lazily skimming through the pages of the book with half interest. The window beside him was open, like it always was whenever he was in the room; North always made sure the space didn't get too warm for him.

The wind rushed him, lashing the ancient pages until it flipped to the very last page.

Jack was about to reach out and close it, rising from his relaxed position when suddenly a small piece of paper, not bigger than his palm slipped out of the pages, landing on the floor. He raised his brow; the small piece of paper roused his curiosity. He closed the book, bending to pick it up, snatching a cookie from the passing elves while he was at it.

The paper was old, probably even older than him; the edges were tattered and torn, like it has been through the dryer numerous times.

Gingerly, he unfolded it, revealing a line of neatly written cursive words. Jack squinted to get a clearer vision, the text was a little faded, though it was still clear enough to read, it said _**"The reason I hate Sandy the most is because of the way he communicates through sand." **_There was another word below the line, but it was too faded, only the first letter was visible, which was 'P' presumed to be the signature of whoever wrote it.

"_It's gotta be Pitch, who else would hate Sandy?" _Jack thought to himself with a laugh. _But why would Pitch's rules be in here? _There were a lot of things he didn't know yet, but Pitch being a former guardian was just impossible.

A chill ran down his spine at the thought. He decided to ask North instead of jumping into conclusions. He pushed back his seat and tapped his staff on the boards, scaring the daylight out of the nearby elf into thinking he was about to freeze him.

The winter spirit marched down the halls, casually giving a wave to the yetis that stopped to give him a glare. He's pulled so many pranks these passed few months the North always make the yetis clean up _his _mess (North can never resist his puppy dog stare), no wonder they hate him so much.

He stopped in front of North's work area, pushing open the dual doors, forgetting to knock as usual, but North didn't mind however if the yetis forget to knock they were gonna go through an hour of lecturing. _Yes he was always the exception; it is why the yetis are always so mad at him. _Jack smirked, _the yetis were jealous._

The room echoed with the sound of the chainsaw, slicing through a thick block of ice.

"North?" Jack cleared his throat, calling his attention, but the elder guardian didn't hear

"North…" Jack called again, moving closer. Still, the toy maker didn't hear him, the sound of the running chainsaw was deafening up close.

Jack tapped him in the shoulder, startling his fellow guardian. North jumped a little, turning off the loud chainsaw and spun his revolving chair around. "Ah Jack," he greeted. "What are you up to this time…Have you read one of my rules this time?" he stated, amused.

Jack shook his head, "Uh, actually, I was planning to mess with one of you…" he admitted with a guilty look. "But I found this." He brought out the ancient piece of paper tucked in his pocket and laid it across the desk. "I found this at the back of the book; I think it might belong to Pitch."

North's thick brow rose, taking a look at the piece of paper, "Pitch?"

"Yeah, it has his signature on it, or unless I think it says Pitch."

North's sapphire eyes brightened in recognition. "Ah this, I found it lying on the floor once, I just didn't know who it belonged to until now." He read the writing once again. "It definitely sounds like Pitch."

"So Pitch wasn't a guardian?" Jack brought up the question, North almost choked, "What?"

"Sorry," Jack chuckled. "There are a lot of things I don't know…"

North chortled, "Yes there are a lot of things you don't know, but Pitch? A guardian? Never going to happen." He ruffled his unkempt hair.

"Ey!" Jack protested, even if he kinda liked it.

"Anyway" North turned back to his sculpture. "Would you like to help?"

"Nah," Jack proceeded to the door. "I have an idea."

"Dah," North smiled, he knew that look of mischief. "Have fun"

* * *

Pitch Black was beginning to enjoy this peaceful day, even if he hasn't been feared in for months. He sat on his cold throne, sipping a cup of coffee, his long legs propped up on a stool made of black sand. Hey, even the nightmare king deserved to live his life.

He let out a relaxed sigh and gave his only nightmare horse a pat on the head. "Isn't it a lovely day my black beauties?" he asked, his precious horse neighed in agreement.

Pitch was about to close his eyes, but then there was a sudden faint voice calling him.

The dark being stood immediately _since when did he ever get visitors?_

"Hey Pitch! I found your lair!" the voice grew louder and Pitch instantly recognized it belonged to Jack. _Oh crap it's Jack. _It's been months since his defeat and he hasn't spread a single nightmare after that day, what would the hellion be doing in his lair?

Jack wasn't the innocent little winter spirit North saw him as. He was the spirit who loved to ruin somebody's peaceful day. He heard the rabbit complain about it all the time and now it seems to be happening to him too.

He mentally cursed, he couldn't exactly say he was afraid of Jack for goodness sake he was the nightmare king, he feared nothing but he was just a little nervous about what the winter sprite might do.

Jack flew in the entrance of his lair, landing gently on the cold floor with his staff casually slung over his shoulder. "Oh Pitch!"

Pitch cursed again. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hi" The boy moved closer to his nightmare horse.

_If he ignored him, maybe Jack will go away on his own. _Pitch rolled his eyes and sat back down on his shadowy throne. The familiar noise of crackling ice echoed the lone tunnels. The nightmare king turned to find Jack had already frozen his one and only nightmare horse. "What the heck did you do you imp." He snapped.

"Hey relax, you can always make another one." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Nobody fears me, it takes months to make another one." _Then again, he was reminded of the time his nightmares turned against him. Maybe it was safer to keep one horse instead._

Jack shrugged, "Well at least you have this one." He placed a hand on the stallion, now streaked with blue ice patterns. The horse neighed in content and nuzzled against it's new masters cheek. Now it just made Pitch worry about the stallion suddenly attacking him.

He sighed and strode back to his throne, pretending the winter spirit wasn't even there.

"Hey, I have something that belongs to you" Jack flew above him, prodding his head with his staff over and over that it has become hard to ignore.

"And what is that?" he was forced to say.

The boy took out an old piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it for him to see.

"I was wondering where that went…." Pitch said dryly.

"Why do you hate Sandy cause he communicates through dream sand? You got a problem with mute people?"

"As a matter of fact I do, it's just that you have a hard time understanding them, sometimes it gets really annoying to the point that you're tempted to slap them in the face."

Jack stared at him blankly then snorted, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Pitch glared at him.

"Well, let's see how you feel when you communicate through sand, maybe then you'll realize how hard it is to make someone understand what you're saying." Jack said with a smirk.

"What is your point?"

"My point is, you should put yourself in another's shoes."

"Oh no frost….even if you throw threats at me I will never…."

* * *

"I can't believe I got myself into this" Pitch wasn't sure how, but he remembered it involves Jack calling him a chicken. He was the nightmare king, he was no chicken, but this maybe the only way he could prove it.

"No talking!' Tooth snapped, her violet gaze flaring with range. Pitch swallowed the lump in his throat, Toothiana was not a good person to mess with, especially when he was weak and powerless.

He raised his hands in defeat, using his mind to visualize what he was going to say, but it only came out as a jumbled pile of black sand above his head.

Sandy laughed so hard. Now he knew how hard it is for him to communicate.

Tooth floated over to North, "Where is Jack?" she asked

"He is in Burgess to get Jamie and camera" North answered with a chuckle.

"Did he just insult me?" Pitch snapped upon seeing Sandy forming a picture of him sitting in the corner.

"Ey, I said no talkin'" Bunny cracked his fist threateningly. Pitch gulped

Jack flew in the window carrying Jamie on a piggy bag ride while he was holdinh a video camera.

"Wow, this is so going on Youtube." Jamie snickered.

"You hear that Pitch? You're gonna be famous" Jack teased joining his believer in laughing.

"Does that child have a camera!?"

"Shh!" The guardians all said simultaneously and Pitch was forced to translate his words into sand images.


	22. Spider Webs

_**Code 19: Never let the elves wrap presents**_

"Alright yetis, North says he's giving you guys a day off." Jack announced happily, twisting his staff around while rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels.

Phil's brow rose, glaring at the winter spirit suspiciously who held an innocent grin.

The yetis gathered around in a circle, holding their own meeting.

"_Since when do we ever get breaks?" one said._

"_It's almost Christmas, why would we get a day off?" said another._

"_Well, maybe we got all the work done in time," Speculated Phil._

Of course Jack couldn't understand a word they were saying, but he just stood there, hugging his staff. "Hey guys…."

It took about ten minutes for the yetis to all agree that North probably dismissed them from their work since they got everything done by September, all that's left to do was wrap the remaining presents.

"See you tomorrow guys," the winter spirit gave them wave, smiling at them like an angel.

The yetis trudge out the room one by one, patting each other in the shoulder.

As the yetis headed to their designated room to rest, Jack was left alone, his mischievous smirk grew wider. He threw open the doors of where the elves gathered.

Before the pointy headed creatures started scattering and shrieking in panic, Jack set his staff down, raising his hands. "Woah there I'm not gonna freeze you."

The elves practically sighed in relief.

"But" Jack added and the elves visibly tensed again. The winter spirit laughed in amusement. "No relax guys I just to wrap some presents."

The elves exchanged glances, they were told by the yetis to never get anywhere near their finished toys but due to their fear of being frozen, they did as told.

They began pulling out wrapping paper from the drawers, ripping small pieces of tape and wrapped a simple small present.

Jack tilted his head with interest. It didn't seem so bad

Until they began mummifying each other with tape and ribbons….

The frost child was about to stop them, but he tripped over a roll of tape and fell backwards, eventually he was caught on a web of ribbons the elves formed right behind him earlier. He tried to wriggle out but his limbs and waist was tangled like he was stuck on a spider web. "Oh great if his arms weren't caught, he would have face palmed.

* * *

North emerged from his workshop and saw Phil, peering over the balcony in distress. "Phil?" he addressed, making the fuzzy creature jump in surprise.

The yeti turned and greeted North with a salute.

"Why aren't you at the factory?" asked the toy-maker.

Phil glared down at the balcony. "_I knew it! Jack was lying!"_ he spoke in the language only North could understand.

The guardian raised his thick brow. "What do you mean Jack is lying?"

Phil marched back to the balcony and pointed angrily down at the commotion below.

"Aye can't they do anything useful for once?" North creased his forehead and proceeded to the elevator.

After North left, Phil shrugged it off and went back to whatever he was doing before.

North arrived down the factory and gave the elves a little scolding. Then he came across the trapped winter spirit, squirming around in the web of ribbons. "What do we have here?" he crossed his arms with a slight smirk.

"Sorry?" Jack stopped squirming and flashed North that innocent smile of his.

"A trickster like you should be punished for your tricks." The old Cossack pretended to look stern. "What should I do with you?" he ran a finger through his beard.

Jack blanched, he never thought the guardians would punish him for this, if they would, he thought Bunny would be the first.

He swallowed a lump on his throat as he heard North cracking his knuckles.

What was he going to do to him?

Hit him?

Beat him black and blue?

Then suddenly he found his torso being attacked by tickles. "Hey North-ah!-stop…stop that haha!"

North gently untangled the giggling winter spirit and set him down. "You had enough fun today."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can tickle me." Jack said in between gasps, wiping a tear away from his eye. He wrapped his arms around his torso protectively.

"Hot chocolate?" North offered, placing his large hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair.

* * *

**Hehe, I haven't written anything fluffy about North and Jack for almost two weeks now and it's making me spazzy, and my mind was yelling at me to write something….**

**So this happened….**

**I don't know if you guys are aware but I am totally obsessed with Father/Son fluff between North and Jack Q_Q and I can't live without it!**

**Ahem, if you enjoyed the last chapter then you'll be happy to hear that there is a part two coming next chapter :D I hope I do it properly this time lol.**


	23. Black Sand & Dream Sand

**So this is the part two of 'Black Sand" again this idea was given by the great "The One Named MoonLight" in fact this was entirely her idea and all I did was interpret it in paragraphs, so if you have anyone to thank, thank her. Darn all your ideas are awesome XD **

* * *

It has been exactly fours since Jack dragged Pitch to the North Pole, four hours since the guardians started watching the great 'movie' and four hours since the nightmare king was asking himself when his misery would end.

North already made himself comfortable, sitting on his Santa-sized chair by the fireplace. He even asked the trotting elves to make them all popcorn.

Tooth was sitting on the window sill, nearly falling over from her wild giggling.

Sandy still sat across Pitch in silent chuckles, watching the Boogieman trying to make sense out of his crippled sand images.

Even Bunnymund was enjoying it, even if he thought it was childish the first time he heard it.

Jack was standing by Jamie who had already set up a tripod and an HD surround sound video camera.

"I should have brought Sophie too" Jack sniggered. "Or maybe the entire Burgess"

The nightmare king wasn't much of a threat anymore; now that no one really feared him, he couldn't form nightmare horses whenever he wanted and Jack just froze his very last one.

After a few more hours, Pitch finally lost it and made a dramatic exit, or at least it could have been more dramatic if he still had any dignity left.

Jack peered at the screen of the video camera. "So how much footage did you get?"

"Uh, like all of it!" the child bounced enthusiastically. "I can't wait to watch it; it'll be like the coolest movie ever!"

"That's impressive frost" Bunny admits, his arms crossed over his chest. "How did ya get that stinkin' ratbag ta come?"

"Well" Jack hugged his staff and wore a cheeky grin. "It involved calling him chicken, freezing his nightmare horse, snowballs and a lot of poking."

"Hey why didn't you bring me?" Jamie protested angrily. "I could have helped you do all that!"

"I thought it would be dangerous, who knew Pitch only had _one _nightmare horse who isn't even capable of protecting itself." Jack rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"I froze his horse…"

The room was suddenly filled with joyous laughter.

"Alright" North set his bowl of popcorn down and stood up. "Is getting late now"

Their gazes all averted to the wall clock. It was already 10:30 and none of them had noticed.

Punctuation marks appeared above Sandy's head. _**"I need to go bring some dreams" **_he stated in his sand images. Everyone nodded and waved a goodbye.

Tooth was the next one to leave. "Sorry I can't stay, I have to check on how my girls are doing."

Then Bunny was next, claiming he still had a lot of stuff to do in the middle of December.

Jack had a little trouble trying to bring Jamie back home.

"But I'm not even tired, can't I stay here just for a little longer." Jamie pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Jack shook his head, "Maybe next time, but right now you have to go home, what would your mom say if she finds you missing?"

"I looked my room…."

"Doesn't she have a key? What would she do if no one is answering her?"

The child's lips formed an O "Oh…."

"Yeah oh, get your camera and let's go."

The brunette slouched, "It's no fun…."

The winter spirit finally gathered the child in a piggy back ride, getting ready to dart out the window.

"Be back later you stay here tonight," North reminded and Jack nodded, waving at him before taking off.

North was about to head out when he found a group of yetis gathered outside, peering in from the glass window. "Did you guys enjoy show?"

The furry creatures each nodded with a snicker. The Boogie man was no longer feared in but he had become the biggest laughing stock of the world of myths.

/

Jack leaned on the window, watching Jamie crawl in his bed and tuck himself in. "Alright kiddo, I'm leaving…"

"But I'm not even tired…" The child whined "Don't you want to see the video?"

Jack bit his lip hesitantly and glanced at the clock, then back at Jamie who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat "Okay fine, maybe you can stay passed your bedtime, but only tonight."

"Yes!" the brunette pumps his fist and brings out his video camera. "Come on!" he motioned Jack to his laptop.

The winter spirit sighed, "I am Jack Frost and I am no match for a kid…."

Moments after the video started streaming, Sandy appeared outside their window, ready to give Jamie some dreams until he heard laughter.

The dream caster hovered in from the window, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground, much like Bunny until he got Jack and Jamie's attention.

"Oh hey Sandy…"

Sandy wagged his finger and pointed at the clock.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it…."

"Come watch with us!" Jamie motioned at the screen, "it's even funnier on video!"

Sandy raised his brow, _since he was already done with his dream casting, it wouldn't hurt to watch right?"_

Soon Tooth finished collecting the teeth. She decided to stop by Jamie's to check on him but she found Sandy and Jack watching Pitch's silent movie. She couldn't help but join in.

The laughter lasted all night, the video was finally over and the guardians parted ways. Jamie finally fell asleep leaving Jack no trouble to get him to bed.

The frost child proceeded to the North Pole and fell asleep on a cozy chair right beside the window, beside the chair was the book of rules placed on a small wooden stool. Jack was too tired to mess with anything else tonight.

The next day Jack was woken up by the sound of a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Turns out the yetis have tripped over an elf again (It happens occasionally)

He sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. His eyes immediately landed on the book of rules placed by the window.

"What could be next?" he wondered with a smirk and flipped the book open.

_**Code 20: Sandy hates water for obvious reasons**_

As much as Jack wanted to prank his comrade, he was also curious cause he clearly had no clue what the obvious reasons were and it was hard to tolerate once his curiosity rises.

He needed to get Sandy to somewhere wet…

And since Sandy and Pitch were identical spirits he might as well drag Pitch into this to.

His initial thought was the beach, but it was way to hot for his liking.

Maybe he could find somewhere that had a swimming pool.

Or maybe the water fountain in the middle of Burgess Park will do….

And he's bringing Pitch too…

So after Sandy was done with his nightly rounds of dreams, Jack managed to bring him to the Burgess park, claiming he wanted to 'hang out' for a little while.

Then he took the opportunity to push the sandman in the middle of the fountain.

He hovered above the fountain to summon Pitch too. Since he was still considered as a child, he thought of his greatest fears to call Pitch too.

The sky darkened, cold wind stirred, mist suddenly gathered around them as Pitch Black made a very very dramatic entrance. "Is it true? Did I just smell Jack Frost's fear? Oh crap…." He found himself standing in the middle of the fountain.

The most surprising thing happened

Sandy's clothes get all clamped up from the wet sand on them (he's got clothes, but then he has this layer of golden sand, thus making him seem like being made of sand) and so does his hair. As for Pitch...his Nightmares didn't make it and both sand spirits are dripping drops of golden and black mud respectively.

Sandy and Pitch glanced at each other and nodded; just this once, they'd make an alliance against the enemy. This meant war, of course, no one -and I mean NO ONE- soaks a dream sand spirit and gets away with it. Just this once, they were going to put their grudges and other negative emotions aside in favor of teaching the snickering hellion a lesson...

A few days later, North sensed a disturbance in Burgess and signaled the Guardians. To their surprise Sandy AND Jack were missing. As fast as it took them to share a horrified glance, each prepared their weapons and went as fast as possible to the location of disturbance.

As they neared towards Jack's lake, they could hear the sound of a certain winter sprite yelling apologies while the sound of sand moved in the air. They saw flashes of golden tendrils and black waves over the treetops. The three Guardians narrowed their eyes and let out battle cries before hurrying to the battle scene with their weapons at hand, but what they saw baffled them all.

Jack was flying and darting from hiding place to hiding place with a wild grin on his face as he shot his winter magic at his attackers. Said attackers were...

Tooth fainted

...Sandy and Pitch were standing side by side with depleting their choice of attacks towards the frosty adolescent with frowns they've never seen...Well, they never saw Sandy frown like that before...Pitch...that was his angry face, and they saw his angry face a lot.

Bunny and North glanced at each other.

"Disturbance iz taken care of good, da?"

Yeah mate," Bunny watched as Sand made a ball of sand, and so did Pitch, before each dumped rainbow colors (were those colors from his Warren?!) on the ball of sand and throwing it at Jack. Bunny wrinkled his nose in confusion, why colors...oh yeah, THAT code, code 17, if he was correct, "Yup, the disturbance is being taken care of wonderfully. But I'm not sure if your and my definition of disturbance now is the same thing."

"I mean no one iz hurt...mortal hurt."

"You mean 'mortally wounded'."

"Da."

Nah, mate, I meant something else." Bunny said as he watched Jack hug his staff (while asleep) as a dream that was a mixture of golden and black sand that was dyed formed over his head.

Jack woke up one day in Santoff Claussen. He told North he had a weird dream of being a snowman and started to melt because it was raining. Meanwhile, Pitch and Sandy are hiding somewhere and snickering. At the end, show Sandy and Pitch reverting back to their eternal hostility cause their alliance was, well, temporary.

* * *

**Again, if you have anyone to thank, thank The One Named MoonLight, she wrote most of the last part :D the hilarious parts XD **

***Sighs* school is going to be over which is a big relief after a year of torture, homework, torture, homework, torture, homework basically it was like hell.**

**Anyone wanna celebrate with me? lol**

**BUT I still have training on track and field racing every morning for 4 hours so basically if I arrive home I'll turn into what Bunny may call as a lazy rat bag and sit on the couch all day with a glass of lemonade and the water carelessly left running.  
**

**yep, i do that a lot...**

**Updates might take more time cause of my infinite laziness, so i'll just say...Sorry? **

**Okay feel free to throw knives at me now….**


	24. The Panic Attack

**Based on the rules and ideas from Lovepupppy316**

* * *

_**Code 21: Elves turn aggressive when their bored.**_

No wonder North let's them goof around.

So Jack flew around the North pole, grabbing random elves by their triangular hats. He ignored how they shriek in panic, their limbs flailing around in mid-air.

He scouts every corner of the Russian Palace, leaving no elf straying the hallways. Afterwards he locked them in crates of toy parts and left them there for a few minutes.

He let them out after an hour has passed, since he himself couldn't stand it when he was locked in a room for more than an hour.

The elves climbed out of the crates hurriedly and turn to look at Jack with a crazy yet hilarious look, their mouths wide open, eyes twitching. They all screeched and ran away from Jack, afraid to be frozen solid to the ground.

And the chaos started…

The tiny, pointy-headed creatures split into groups. One group of elves pointed at a plate of cookies placed on a high table, silently commanding the yetis to get them down and give it to them.

The grey furred yeti gave them a 'yeah right' look and returned back to their work.

The elves started fidgeting, just when Jack thought they were gonna run away and split into groups again, but the most unexpected thing happened. The elves pounced on the yeti, tugging their fur until the hairy creature relented and gave them the plate of cookies, which was immediately carried away in a similar way of how ants handle large objects.

Jack turned to the kitchen, where another group of elves were in. They did the same as before, mixing random ingredients together until something went kaboom! Must be those explosives again, North should really keep those away from the kitchen, the bigger question is, why would North even keep those magical potions inside the kitchen?

Another group of elves were messing up the well polished floors, spilling ink all over the floor boards, causing the yetis to grunt and chase them around for destroying all their effort into making the floor squeaky clean.

They were taking this too far, and Jack had to stop it. He lashed his staff, resulting to a small blizzard that encompassed the elves in a tiny tornado, flinging them around in rapid circles.

Jack laughed when he heard their panic high-pitched shrieks. He moved a little closer to the panel of wind and winding elves and smiled. The elves were too busy having a panic attack to see Jack devilish grin.

The winter child tapped his staff on the ground and the small tornado disappeared, instead, the elves find themselves trapped in a high fence of ice. They didn't stop their shrieks of panic as they ran around in circles, trying to escape.

"Sorry, there's no way I can let you guys out." Jack said and grinned, almost identical to how Pitch's evil grin. "I will freeze you…."

The elves' screams grew louder.

"But…"

They quieted down to hear what Jack was compromising.

"I won't, if you clean up this mess."

They all nodded vigorously and Jack laughed at how they would do anything he says whenever he threatens them to freeze them. He could use them as servants someday.

"Alright" he tapped his staff on the floor again and the ice fence disappeared. "Start"

The elves split into groups, scrubbing the floor with sponges, picking up the bottles of potions off the floor, baking new batches of cookies.

"I don't want you to stop until I see my face on the floor," Jack reminded and the elf scrubbed the floor harder and faster.

A smirk played on his lips, Jack leaned beside the fireplace. Little did they know this was one of his schemes to satisfy North so he could pull his new prank.

"Hey where's North?" he asked Phil who passed by.

The brown yeti grunted in response and mumbled something in yetish, he pointed down stairs that indicated North was down at the factory.

_Perfect _the hellion grinned widely, "Thanks Phil" he preceded to North's work area.

* * *

The rusty hinges creaked from the pressure of the opening door. Jack poked his head in to find the room empty of anyone. Just as he expected, North's swords were placed on his desk, along side a few ice sculptures he's been working on earlier this morning.

Jack took the two heavy battle swords, trying to be as quiet as he could manage. The metal blades made contact, causing them to clatter. Jack flinched _How does North even carry these on his belt?_ Then he thought again. _Duh, he was North._

Thankfully, he was able to slip out the window in complete silence without anyone hearing him.

He finally made it outside the pole and buried North's swords in a heap of snow. _He was gonna find out just how much North panics. _

He waits a few hours for North to come back from the factory, peeking in from the window.

Then once North settles himself comfortably on his seat, he yelled. "North! North help me! Pitch is here!"

He watched as North shot up calling his name and fumbling for his swords. It took him a few minutes to realize….they were missing!

He alerted the whole pole, and once the yetis equipped themselves with spears and got ready to attack, they found Jack laying in a pile of snow, rolling around laughing. Stated in rule 1, North panics a lot.

North pushed his way passed the yetis to find Jack and his swords right next to the laughing winter spirit. He crossed his arms with a scolding expression. "Jack are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it…." Jack was gasping for air.

North shook his head and picked up his swords, at the same time dragging Jack back inside the pole. "Never do that again."

"Come on, it was fun…oh and I got the elves to clean up the pole for you." He gestured at the elves, scrubbing every inch of the floor with sponges.

* * *

**So school is finally over for me but the stupidest thing just happened, I accidentally slammed my dominant hand on my locker and now I am having a little trouble with typing :O I am such an idiot. But don't worry; updates will still be kept regular, if I'm not too lazy to get out of bed.**

**Happy Father's day to everyone, still trying to think of something about North and Jack but it's not working so well. WRITER'S BLACK, WHY MUST YOU FAIL ME NOW!?**


	25. Most Embarassing Moments

Days ago, Jack kept Jamie's camera with him, promising his first believer he would bring it back with more embarrassing footage, and what could far be more embarrassing than what's written in the rules? If Jamie thought the part with Pitch was hilarious then he was gonna love seeing the guardians do stupid stuff in the rules.

Jack was on his way to the globe room to retrieve the book when he was suddenly ambushed by a group of chirping mini-fairies. The tiny creatures were all hovering in front of his face, too close and creepy for comfort. "Uh, hey guys, is Tooth here?" the winter spirit asked and gave them a full smile.

That was all it took. The mini-fairies all fainted and fell on the floor like dead bees.

Jack sighed; the yetis might step on them if they weren't careful. He knelt down to pick them up, but turns out the fairies weren't unconscious, they were just pretending to be, so when he picked them up in his arms they all started shrieking and squealing.

There was a smirk crawling across his lips, 300 years and he never noticed he had a fan club.

Baby Tooth morphed through the walls and spotted her fellow fairies giggling as Jack set them down on a small pillow. She rolled her eyes and face palmed, greeting Jack and flying over to scold the other mini fairies in a similar way to how Tooth would.

Jack laughed silently, he doesn't really understand their language, but Baby Tooth seems really cranky and uptight, it must be all that work she was doing. Jack experienced it before, when he delivered a snow day to the whole world in one day; he ended up cranky all night. Baby Tooth needs to loosen up and have a little fun. Technically it was his job now; he _was _the guardian of fun.

"Hey Baby Tooth," he whistled and got the mini-fairy's attention. She turned around and chirped, asking 'what's wrong?'

"Come on, why don't you help me with something." Jack shoved his hands in his pocket and continued walking down the halls.

Baby Tooth wondered what Jack was doing, after the winter spirit got to the far end of the room she darted after him.

She arrived in the globe room and found Jack setting up a camera beside the heavy rule book. She peered over his shoulder curiously, silently asking what he's dong.

"Why don't you help me have a little fun? You see I promised Jamie I'd give him a load of embarrassing footage, and what other way can I do that?" Jack explained and flipped open the book, "what do you think is next?"

Baby Tooth shrugged, she's seen the guardians break all sorts of silly rules before, back when North was still young, Tooth was still knew and Bunny was twice as grumpy. Now that they've been guardians for years, they gained wisdom, in other words, they grew absolutely boring.

Now there's a new addition to the guardians, and it happens to be the guardian of fun.

Baby Tooth missed those old days; she would love to see them happen again. Jack was a gift from man in the moon.

She grinned devilishly and rubbed her hands together.

Jack snorted, "I take that as a yes,"

**Code 22: Never mention fried eggs to Bunny **_(from Mystichawk)_

Baby Tooth guessed it was one of Bunny's rules, because Jack had that crazy look on his face again.

"Come on Baby Tooth, we have a meeting later….."

* * *

So it happens to be another meeting held every month and everything seemed to be casual until they all had to wait for Tooth to stop her two hour lecture to the mini-fairies that snuck out of their jobs to visit Jack.

The winter elemental took this chance to ask Bunny. None of the guardians noticed he was holding a camera. Jack got off his seat and moved to sit beside Bunny. "So cottontail, do you like fried eggs?"

"Here it goes again…" North face palmed, obviously this has happened before.

Suddenly Bunny wasn't himself, his ear s dropped, making him look a lot smaller, and he became a big softy.

That's when Jack switched on his camera.

"No, I don't like fried eggs, I hate fried eggs." Bunny started, "And I tell ya why. Eggs are life, new life hatches inside eggs, they are meant to be born! Instead, people crack them open and eat them. They kill new life I tell ya! That's just cruel! Cruel" then the mighty Pooka suddenly became a total drama queen.

Now they all had to wait for Tooth to end her lecture.

And for Bunny to stop his rambling…

Apparently, Bunny made a list of 100 reasons why he hates friend eggs and it was no where near over.

The meeting finally ended, but it was dusk the time that happened. North insisted everyone staying in Santoff Claussen for supper.

As much as Jack wanted to keep himself in control, the book was asking for it. It sat beside the window, the wind flipping it's pages around mockingly. Jack couldn't take it, he marched to it and sat on the chair, holding down the pages with his hands lightly to avoid freezing the ancient paper, he happened to stop on a particular page.

**Code 23: Never call Bunny 'the most adorable white rabbit in the world' **(_from angel grayson)_

Baby Tooth rolled around mid air, clutching her stomach while chirping her laughter.

_This has happened before too. _Jack felt glum, he's missed a lot.

His mood enlightened when he saw Bunny hop by. He switched on his camera again and followed the massive rabbit back to the globe room.

"Hey Bunny!" Jack called and hovered above him. "Did you know Sophie said that you were the most adorable little rabbit in the world?"

The room fell silent, even the yetis stopped moving around. Bunny's ears quirked, his whiskers twitched in annoyance, "How did da little ankle bitta know bout be shrinkin' huh?"

"Duh, Jamie told her" the winter spirit rolled his eyes and flew a little higher so that Bunny wouldn't be able to catch him even if he tried.

"I'm not cute, I hate being _cute. _I was born a warrior, protector of spring and new life, how am I supposed to be _cute?"_

North groaned and trudged out of the room, asking the near by yeti for ear plugs.

Underneath his warrior like stature, Bunny liked to ramble…a lot

Tooth flittered over to Jack and whispered. "That's what happened in the sleigh ride when Bunny turned into a cute little rabbit." She giggled.

"Really? How did he stop?"

"After the sleigh crashed in front of Jamie's yard"

"Oh….will he ever stop?"

Tooth shrugged, "I dunno….is that a camera?"

"Yeah, I promised Jamie I would bring more embarrassing footage"

After an hour, Sandy had to threaten Bunny with a ball of dream sand for him to stop. Just when Jack thought what he filmed was funny, it wasn't nearly as hilarious as what he was about to see.

Jack switched the camera back on when the yetis announced they would be having carrot cake.

Bunny acted like a hyper active Tooth given sugar and hoped around demanding for carrot cake.

The Pooka really had a lot of alter-egos.

By the end of every day Baby Tooth and Jack would always be up in the rafters replaying all the videos over and over again.

* * *

**Hello dear readers! Lol I am terrible at starting greetings XD **

**I added an arc to this story, it's called "The Most Embarrassing Moments" and I would be taking some on the rules you guys sent in and I'll use them here.**

**Not only would it be about Bunny, but it would include North, Sandy, Tooth Pitch and maybe even Jack himself too, so if you do have some more rules for them just keep sending them in.**

**Did I mention I'm compiling all the rules so I can use them in the future chapters? So you don't have to worry, I'm planning to use all your rules.**

**Thank you to Mystichawk and Alliesnow for sending in a lot of rules in the previous chapter, they're all hilarious and you guys are awesome!**

**OMG! Over 300 reviews already? I never expected this *Faints and gets back up* from this point on I WILL NEVER EVER POST A POORLY WRITTEN CHAPTER EVER AGAIN! *Cries* I can't believe it! Thank you guys so much! Q_Q**

_Muggleborn dragon ryder: _**oh my gosh I can't believe someone is this excited for updates *cries* thank you very much. **

**I really really wish I could reply to you all, but sadly I don't have enough time **


	26. Happy Halloween

**Great lights we're on chapter 26 already Q_Q I can't believe I managed to make it this far *starts to cry* it's all thanks to you guys and your wonderful rules, I wish I can hug you all! *grabs the screen into a hug* **

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I'm sorry if some of the previous chapters were disappointing, I'm sorry if there were a heck lot of grammatical errors in the previous chapters, I'm sorry for everything! It will never happen again I promised.**

**But right now I have grown too lazy to update regularly, yep this is what happens when I'm on vacation. **

**Anyway enough of my boring speeches, today's chapter will concern Halloween, I know it's still far away, but it's never too early to get into the spirit :D**

**Featuring a cameo of…..PITCH BLACK! Lol it's Halloween, of course he should be there.  
**

* * *

It was October 31st a typical Halloween evening. Jack watched the children of Burgess decorate their homes with jack o lanterns spider weds and ghosts, he watched them argue over which costume they are going to wear, he watched the parents rush around their homes, scanning cabinets, opening drawers, looking for candy, just like every other year. The only thing different about this years was that most of the children around Burgess could see him now, and the fact that he has learned a very interesting fact about the Tooth fairy.

It was earlier that morning when Jack stuck around the pole again. He already caused much chaos around Santoff Claussen by scaring the daylight out of the yetis, filling their work cabinets with confetti cannons and randomly sweeping passed them in pitch black darkness, giving them the cold chill that made them think it was a ghost. The most remarkable part was when Phil just shrieked like a girl when he thought a big hairy spider was about to chew off his leg.

And it was enough; he didn't want to make it harder for North. He already felt embarrassed that jolly old Santa let him stick around his home whenever he wanted, besides he never reprimanded him of the messes he's caused the passed few months and he didn't want to take advantage of that. It seems like there was nothing left to do but skim the rule book once again, looks like the yetis were never going to get a break from cleaning up the mess whenever he encounters a new rule.

Jack never celebrated Halloween before, neither has he celebrated Christmas, or Easter or any other holiday that exist. It's amazing how things could change so fast, a year ago he was just Jack Frost, the lonely winter spirit that went around town spreading chaos, but now he was Jack Frost, the guardian, the one who brings joy to children in winter times, the guardian who's story has been passed to children all around the world in a matter of days, his belief spreading so quickly. Becoming a guardians also meant joining a family, and having a family, he was introduced to all kinds of celebrations

Although the guardians didn't celebrate Halloween because of two reasons, all they did was watch over the children when they are having their fun. Its because of two reasons, Bunny thought it was childish to celebrate Halloween and he's pretty sure he heard North mention something about Tooth. Being the guardian of fun, he hardly paid attention to what anyone is saying, unless it's about something important.

Originally his plan was to take a nap in the pole and maybe go around the world to spread a cold gust of wind to remind them that a snow day will be coming soon, but Jamie just asked him to come over, so turns out he's gonna celebrate Halloween after all.

He was just bored, the speculation invading his thoughts. He just couldn't control his curiosity and later found himself entering the globe room where he always left the book lying, since it was most especially hard for him to carry it around.

He browsed through the pages and managed to find something about Halloween, which he predicted to be one of about Tooth.

_**Code 24: Tooth and Hallows Eve don't mix **__(from Leah Sora-Parker)_

Hollows Eve…..where has he heard that name before. Jack mused, of course she is the spirit of Halloween, Jack has heard a lot about her however he hasn't met or seen her in person just yet. Obviously Tooth and Eve don't blend just like how Bunny and him don't get along. Spring and Winter tends to conflict, so does the Tooth fairy and well….too much sweets. He'd rather not know what would be the outcome if these two came across each other. Tooth tended to be….violent when she is around someone she doesn't like, just like the time with Pitch. It was just had to believe that someone like Tooth, so sweet and bubbly had the capabilities of hating someone.

He decided to ignore that rule, but the idea just wouldn't leave him alone and he was forced to fly to Burgess to forget about it.

His mind wouldn't clear, he needed a distraction for him to forget about it. Considering it was Halloween, the season of fright, he figured he could mess with a few adults. He went by a few houses, changed their TV channels, banged on a few pots and pans and scared a load of adults into thinking there were spirits haunting their homes and when he arrived in Jamie's room, he was out of breath from laughing.

He took a minute to catch his breath, then he noticed the room was empty, the door left wide open hurriedly.

Jack knew the child was probably planning to sneak up on him again, just like every time he did whenever he visits, it never works, Jack's not scared of anything unless he sees blood. "Hey, quit hiding kiddo, I know you're here" he walked over to the closet, where the child always hid to surprise him. "It's not gonna scare me…"

"Boo!" a childish voice came from under the bed.

Jack rolled his eyes and crouched down and peered under the dark space, "That's not gonna scare me either. Now get out of there and watch your head"

Jamie pouted and crawled out from under the bed. "Why doesn't anything scare you?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than that" Jack snickered. "Why are you always trying to scare me anyway? You want to become Pitch's apprentice?"

"No! Eek!" Jamie stuck his tongue out. "It's just Halloween; I wanted to scare you for once!"

"Yes I'm so scared now…." Jack snorted.

"Hm" Jamie finally remembered something he was longing to tell Jack. "Hey Jack, I just lost another Tooth.

And Jack seemed alarmed, not the kind of reaction Jamie expected "What? When?"

"Uh just today, why?"

"Make sure you didn't lose that tooth because of too much candy or else your gonna have to face the wrath of the Tooth Fairy" he warned.

"Oh….well I didn't lose this tooth because of candy, I haven't had any candy yet…."

"Good" his speculation rises; he wondered what would happen to Tooth when she finds out that the children are having too much candy on the night of Halloween. "Hey kiddo, why don't you go ahead with your friends, I gotta go see Tooth."

"Uh okay…you don't want to come trick or treating with us?"

"Oh I already scared a heck lot of adults today"

"Oh so that's why our uncle was freaking out….."

Jack chuckled, oh how he just loved to mess with the non believers.

Halloween is the season of fright, trickery and _fear. _Pitch Black is bound to be lurking somewhere not far away from his lair savoring the feeling of fear.

Jack found him clinging to a tree by a family house that charges children money for transforming their home a haunted manor. Normally the things like that aren't scary at all, Jack has been to one that only had spider webs and fake ghosts hanging from the ceiling, but some children were just easily scared, charging Pitch with a little more power. "Ah, I feel so alive again!"

"Creep"

Pitch nearly fell off the tree when he heard the familiar voice of the annoying winter spirit he was trying to avoid all day. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here? I thought you can't even be exposed to sunlight."

"That is because I am getting stronger! And Soon, soon enough I'll get my revenge and take over the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Your bored, your creepy and you stalk children, no need for further explanation" With that Jack flew off.

"Fine, you can't take me seriously; let's see who's laughing at the end." Pitch muttered.

His only nightmare horse laughed at him. _Apparently no one could take him seriously now._

Jack finally arrived at the Tooth palace after a long trip above the sky. He nearly lost his way around the huge palace for an army of mini fairies swarmed him on his way inside.

Jack stumbled a few times; nearly loosing his balance as each mini fairy was flew uncomfortably close to him.

He found Tooth at the center of the palace, sending each of her fairies around to different continents. He cleared his throat "hey Tooth…."

The queen of the army turned around and spotted her mini fairies surrounding Jack, one was even tugging at his hood. "Bea! I thought I sent you to Africa minutes ago? And Belle, you have no time to loose, it's almost morning in China!" he reprimanded them, arms on her hips and the mini fairies sped out immediately.

"Okay thanks…" Jack dusted off the feathers from his hoodie.

"So what brings you here?" Tooth asked "Not that I don't want you here, since your always with North I was wondering…." Her feathers ruffle as she realized she was starting to ramble endlessly again.

"Oh nothing, just came to visit" he said, smiling innocently.

Tooth crossed her arms, she already knew what was going on, Jack never visits in the middle of the afternoon, especially with the book of rules in his possession. "What's it about this time?"

"Well uh…" Jack stammered, he was unsure of how to ask Tooth for he was a little scared of what may be the outcome. "I just read something….very interesting about you…and it happens to be…Halloween today….and…"

"It's about Hallows Eve isn't it?" Tooth stated gravely, her expression elated.

"Well yeah….what's wrong….er you and her?"

"Oh I am so glad you asked" Tooth's generous gaze soon turned venomous, it caused Jack to take a step back cautiously.

The mini fairies behind him slowly backed away.

"Hallows Eve is the reason why children eat a lot of candy on Halloween, she is the reason why all their lovely teeth gets cavities on them! And it's not just one tooth…..have you seen the teeth I collect on the night of Halloween?"

"Technically….no….."

"Well they're horrible, I almost passed out!

_Typical Tooth_

"And er….why is Hallows Eve a problem?"  
"She started it!" she shrieked "Back when she didn't exist, children celebrate Halloween WITHOUT the candy. She even called me a kill joy just because I care too much about the children's teeth, I know how to have fun, right Jack?"

"Uh yeah….."he responded nervously, _Tooth could be so scary when she was in range._

'It's not my fault, I do my job as a guardian, is that wrong?"

* * *

After Tooth put him under an hour long lecture Jack decided to fly back to Burgess, looks like he was back to scaring the adults again. Hearing Tooth's complaints only added a hundred more reasons to why he should stay as far away from Hallows Eve and Tooth as possible.

"Well look if it isn't Jack Frost" said a voice that made him whip around, his staff held in front of him defensively.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna attack" the voice sounded again.

Jack spun around, trying to look for the source.

"Up here"

Jack lifted his head and found a spirit, no younger than he was leaning against the trunk of a high tree, her pale complexion reflected the moonlight, her long raven hair whipped around the wind that only she could feel. _It was Eve_

But wasn't this the….? Jack glanced around nervously. He was still in the forest near the Tooth Palace, why would Eve be hanging around here when she and Tooth didn't get along.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eve the spirit of Halloween"

"I know, I've heard" he gave a small smile.

"So you're Jack Frost, heard you were a guardian now"

"Y-yeah…uh…don't take this the wrong was but, what are you doing here?"

"I live here" she replied "Or at least my cave is here."

"But, it's really close to the Tooth Palace and….I've heard a lot of stuff from the others that you guys….."  
"Hate each other?" she continued for him.

"I was gonna say don't get along well….that works too…."

"Yeah, I know….worst place to live in"

Jack was about to protest Tooth appeared behind them. "What are you doing here?"

_Oh crap…_

Jack turned around "Oh hey Tooth"

"Yeah" Tooth flew closer to them "What are you doing here?"

"It's Hallows Eve the question is what are _you _doing here"

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, I do my job"

"The last time I checked you let your little fairies do all the work."

"You don't know what I do in there, I have to assign them to continents."

"Yeah right"

"Hey I have more believers than you!"

"I don't care; at least I'm not obsessed with teeth!"

"I am not…." Tooth trailed off, it was true anyway. "I care for children's teeth"

"You're taking away all the fun for them"

"You're causing them pain, they eat too much candy!"

"It's not my fault, I started giving candy on Halloween, I didn't tell them to eat A LOT"

"Well you started it in the first place!"  
"You call yourself a guardian? You don't even know how to have fun."

"_Uh guys…_" Jack interrupted, this was sort of getting out of hand, although a part of Jack seems to be enjoying this, and his internal voices were chanting _Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat _

_fight!_

"NOT NOW" they both snapped at continued their argument.

It took a matter of time before they REALLY started a cat fight. They were wrestling each other, tumbling around in mid-air and Jack didn't know what to do about it.

It was like the Groundhog and Bunnymund all over again.

Jack didn't know where Sandy was, so he went to Pitch.

"Hey!" he appeared behind the tree Pitch was sitting on before. "Can your nightmare sand knock people out?"

"Yes but I don't have enough power to make generate more sand"

"Wow, then you're useless after all….." Jack took off again.

"You must be enjoying this are you?" he asked Man in the Moon.

Luckily, Jack found Sandy doing his nightly rounds but by the time they arrived in the forest by the Tooth Palace the fight had already gotten worse. Tooth's army of mini fairies was at war with Eve's army of bats.

Definitely not a good sign…..

And Sandy had to make it rain dream sand to be able to knock them all out.

"_**What were you thinking?" **_Sandy asked through his dream sand images.

"They found themselves, I was trying to keep them apart…."

* * *

**I just saw the new How To Train Your Dragon trailer….**

**I started fangirling….**

**But now I realized how Stoick and North could be such great friends!**

**Rise of the Guardians could use a sequel too :( **

**Oh I'll cut the crap, IM starting to lose hope, their never gonna make a sequel -_- they'll just keep us waiting and waiting and waiting…..my dreams are crushed Q_Q**

**Sorry about the mood swings…..I've been exposed to a little too much BlackIce….**

…**..I've been scarred for life…..**


	27. Old Habits Die Hard

Jack was rudely shaken out of his dream state. Blue eyes fluttered open to find himself face to face with Phil's scowling expression. The winter spirit sat up rubbing his eyes groggily. Looks like he had fallen asleep under the warm comforts of the North Pole once again, who knew waking up under a roof would give him such great warmth. He felt happy and well rested, even if he was hunched over the thick book on the table. All he knew before was sprawling out on railings, gutters and branches of trees every night, sometimes he even slept under the rain.

"What is it Phil?" He asked blearily, still yearning to go back to sleep, he blinked rapidly to sharpen his vision.

The brown furred Yeti held up a broom and gestured at the door.

"Pardon?"

The rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, he walked out the door and came back moments later holding drawing board and wrote in his crude yetish alphabets _**NEED TO CLEAN, NEED YOU TO GET OUT. **_

"Okay, okay, I'm going" Jack got off the chair slowly but flinched when a sharp pain stung his spine, looks like hunching over a thick book was a bad idea. He stretched his arms above his head. He suddenly grew curious on why Phil suddenly needed to clean the globe room "Why what's the specially occasion?"

Phil rolled his eyes again and gestured at the door impatiently, grumbling something in yetish. Jack guessed he really needed to clean as soon as possible, "sheesh, okay, I'm leaving, no need to get all cranky" deep down inside he really wanted to mess with Phil, he wanted to stay in the room until his patients wears thin, but he was more curious of what was happening around him.

He took his staff and went out the door, Phil closing them behind him as soon as he got out. "Geez, I wonder if he'll ever loosen up a bit"

The yetis were twice as busy on this uneventful day, it wasn't Christmas or Easter or Thanksgiving which made Jack wonder what all the hustle and bustle was all about.

The hovered above the ground to avoid stepping on those elves and gracefully glided passed the yetis that were rushing opposite of his way.

He peered over the balcony and saw North down at the toy factory with a group of yetis gathered around him, probably planning something.

Jack waited for the yetis to scatter off and do their duties before he flew down to to approach North to ask what was going on. "Hey, uh North" he called and the Russian man turned and greeted him back warmly. "Ah Jack! You're up"

"Yeah and North, what's going on here? The yetis seem….busier that usual"

"Oh you don't know?" North lifted his brow.

Jack was oblivious, was ther something he needed to remember? Did he forget something important? "Uh….is it anyone's birthday? Did I forget anything?"

The old Cossack laughed at Jack's bafflement "No my boy, it is something else. Have you forgotten? You are supposed to know this!"

Jack shook his head "I don't know"

North laughed heartily and patted him a little too hard on the back, causing the boy to stumble forward.

Jack regained his composure but nearly stumbled forward again when he heard the next words.

"Jack, it's been a year since you became a guardian, it's your anniversary"

Jack thought all his air was being sucked out if him from shock "You guys have been keeping track….is there even a need?"

"Sure, we always keep track!" North wrapped an arm around Jack's bony shoulders. "Imagine it was this very day you were declared guardian…well…not officially but on this day you became one of us" he gave Jack's hair an affectionate ruffle. "Of course there is a need to keep track."

"But what are all the yetis preparing for?" asked Jack, still unable to believe this is really happening.

"We are going to have a celebration of course" North answered grandly which confused Jack even further. "Do you guys always do this when it's your anniversary?"

"No, we became guardians almost at the same time, we lost track, and besides that isn't important anymore. This is a special day for you Jack!" North patted him, a little lighter this time. Today they celebrate the day MIM blessed them with Jack, a child for them to love and take care of, the bringer of joy who fills the room with laughter and exuberance whenever meetings get to earnest.

They hadn't realized this before, but Jack quickly became the center of their world. Back before, they had already stopped celebrating holidays together, there weren't even any monthly meetings to check on one another and the only time they meet was when they run into each other while doing their duties. Now that Jack is one of them now, it gave them a reason to protect each other.

On the other hand, this surprised the hell out of Jack since he wasn't even keeping track, he couldn't even remember when exactly he became a guardian. He just went with it, he didn't even notice that everything around him around him changed after he arrived.

He didn't even see himself as important, especially when all he does is go around and cause chaos.

"I don't think it's really that important North, I mean it's almost Easter, wouldn't you be bothering Bunny?"

"No he's fine with that"

"But North"

"No more protests, this is very important to you"

* * *

Jack couldn't understand the emotion he was feeling throughout the entire celebration. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. For all he remembered, he is the bringer of winter, the other seasonal spirits never gave importance to him and the children normally associated Winter with Christmas

So Jack wondered and wondered, a thousand questions swimming around his thoughts. Who knew becoming a guardian would also mean becoming a part of the family? Jack never knew the warmth of having a family; he had forgotten it a long time ago. Who knew it could feel so good?

He was silent the whole time, which was very unusual. It made the others wonder if this was too much for him to take in.

North finally broke the silence they were all trapped in. "Alright, time to live a little" from under the table, North pulled out a crate of what looked like bottles of Vodka.

Of course, Tooth was the first to protest. "North I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Relax Tooth, what was the term the teenagers say these days? Hobo? Egg yoke?"

Jack finally spoke "It's Yolo" he corrected.

"Yes! You only live ones"

"Technically we live forever," Jack crossed his arms. "And that's a lie, I lived twice"

North was about to pass a small shot glass to Jack but Bunny stopped him and took the glass for himself. "Ey, he's too young for that."

"Aw, you do care" once again Jack was wearing that lopsided grin he had whenever Bunny said something concerning about him. "Besides, I had too much eggnog once, had a bad hangover, I'm never gonna to that again."

"Okay, suit yourself, Sandy do you want some?"

Sandy shook his head, instead he asked for more eggnog.

Jack slowly dismissed himself from the long table and walked over to where he left the book.

He was planning to flip through it aimlessly, but once again, something very interesting caught his attention.

_**Code 25: Never let any of the guardians near alcohol **__(From Mystichawk)_

Oh hell no, something terrible is bound to happen….

Which makes this a celebration to remember….

In a matter of just minutes they have already gotten themselves drunk, well except Tooth, she hasn't had too much.

North, who could tell what was going on in his mind, he just kept laughing and patting yetis hard on the back until they fall onto the floor.

Sandy was floating around upside down and the funniest of them all was probably Bunnymund, who couldn't even balance on his own big floppy feet.

Jack was laughing so hard he couldn't even breathe anymore. They were going to do something stupid anytime soon.

At the brief moment of silence, Bunny suddenly chimed. "YEAH! THERE'S A PARTY IN THE USA!"

North answered him back "THIS IS ZE NORTH POLE!"

Jack fell to the floor. It was like getting the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't contain himself.

"If you think that was funny just wait till you see what will happen next" Tooth said, excitement present in her tone. This clearly hasn't happened in a while.

"When was the last time they did this?" Jack asked.

"It's been….centuries….back then North was still young and Bunny was….well a little…different from now, but I was the one who wrote that rule in the first place….I don't remember why though….but it gets pretty funny, oh look!"

Bunny had already stuck his head in the freezer, "Ey! Where do ya keep yer carrots?"

_There goes that obsession with carrots._

"Bunny, what iz it with you and carrots?"

"I'M a bunny what else do you expect?"

"Eating too much carrots will make you orange, honestly Bunny do you want t turn orange?"

"I don't care I just need more!"

"Does this happen all the time?" Jack inquired his voice above whisper.

"Yeah, first Bunny looks for carrots, then he starts acting like a cowboy"

"A cow boy?" Jack nearly choke, "Why in the world_" he was then cut off by Bunny's holler, "YEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAH!"

He turned and found the Pooka trying to climb onto a yeti's back, which he thought was a horse.

The massive rabbit held two sticks of carrots like they were guns. "Betta stay away from my vittles unless ya want to get shot by this orangy goodness." He accidentally knocked Sandy's cup on eggnog to the ground.

The Sandman formed a punctuation mark above his head. Kneeling down, he began licking the spilled eggnog of the floor.

"Oh well" Bunny found a wardrobe nearby. Without even thinking he rammed against it and locked himself inside "WHERE THE HECK IS NARNIA?"

He came out looking disappointed and flopped himself over to the chair beside North. "Why can't I find Narnia?"

"Why Narnia?"

"Talking animals are normal there! I wanna be free! Free mate!"

Jack couldn't decide if he should feel bad or laugh at that, oh what the heck, he decided to laugh at that. Looks like they're gonna have something to talk about next meeting.

"Well, I'm off to Narnia" said the Pooka and prepared to tap his foot.

"Bunny you can't dig to Narnia"

"They say it's impossible to dig from America and arrive in China but I just did, in yer face science! HERE I COME NARNIA!" then he was gone, although his voice can echoed in the narrow tunnels.

"Well, he's gone"

There was suddenly music playing. Sandy came from around the corner and tried to dance with Tooth upside down.

**Jack was lost for words.**

"It happens occasionally" North explained "Now Jack, can you go get me my chainsaw?"

"Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Never mind, I found it" North opened one of the cabinets and took out a small, yet dangerous looking chainsaw.

"But North" Jack tried to stop him.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of chainsaw!"

While Bunny was looking for Narnia, North was too busy cutting things in half and Sandy was too busy dancing with Tooth upside down. Jack had some eggnog. Turns out he had a little too much and-like Sandy-he lost some of his senses.

He temporarily forget what his staff can really do and flew around the North pole while yelling at the yetis "Don't mess with me! I have a stick!"

**Well, there you have it, the brilliant rule from Mystichawk!**

**Well, I didn't give Tooth much attention, cause hey, she's the motherly one, I don't think she really approves the idea of being drunk, besides I have something evil in store for her in the next 'Most Embarrassing Moments' arc. **

**Please ignore all the possible grammar errors, typos and whatever might go wrong in this chapter. I just really needed to update so badly. I just got home from a horrible camping trip where all my gadgets' batteries practically died on the first night T^T **

**I really needed to update cause I'm weeks off schedule (Yes I have a schedule) well, I am sure doing a heck of a good job at wasting time. DARN I REALLY NEED TO FINISH SOMETHING BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS *Breaks down crying***

**Yes, from all my 42 stories I have in this site, I haven't finished anything without a random ending.**

**Oh no I'm not talking about finishing this story, I don't know where I'm going here but there are still a lot of rules to come.**

**Anyway, sorry for this horrible and rushed chapter. I just had too much Jell-O and now my legs feel like jelly….**


End file.
